A Baby Dream
by kcl71
Summary: Alternative-universe  AU  fic in which Anna Devane & Duke Lavery have a child together
1. Chapter 1

A Baby Dream

Anna Lavery winced as she pulled herself into a sitting position in a bed at General Hospital, her hair hanging loose and slightly limp down her shoulders, her skin a dewy alabaster, a hospital gown threatening to slip off one shoulder. Her husband Duke hovered protectively at her bedside, the picture of charming dishevelment, with a night's growth of stubble and hair that stuck out at odd angles thanks to the frequent raking of his fingers.

Amy Vining handed Anna a tightly swaddled bundle, saying merely "Congratulations" and then, discreetly for once, slipping out of the room.

Anna looked down in wonderment at the bright pink little head cradled in her arms, with a hint of soft, dark hair and long, black lashes fluttering against pillow cheeks. "Hullo…" she whispered tenderly, her voice and eyes brimming with tears. "Oh, Duke, isn't he beautiful…"

Duke stilled his anxious shifting from foot to foot. "Mm-hm. You're beautiful."

Anna tore her eyes away from the babe to look up at him in surprise, flushing self-consciously as she tried to adjust the wayward hospital gown with her one free hand. "Oh, I'm a vision." But indeed, with the pink rising in her cheeks and a sheen of tears glistening in her eyes, Anna was glowing from within.

Duke looked at her with the same mix of pride and admiration that graced his face when she walked toward him as his bride. "You've never looked lovelier. You've never been the mother of my child before." He crooked an index finger under her chin, tilted her face up toward him, and bent over her to kiss her lips ever-so gently and warmly. When he pulled back, their eyes met for a moment, until Anna's were drawn back to their son.

After another precious moment, she looked again at Duke. "Do you want to hold him?"

"If you're ready to give him up. I thought you'd never ask."

They transfered the baby naturally and gracefully, as if it were another dance they'd perfected long ago. "Mind his head," Anna whispered needlessly. Duke eased his son into the crook of his right arm and settled onto the side of the bed next to Anna. She sidled close to him, wincing again, hooked her hands around his biceps and rested her chin on his shoulder to look down at the physical embodiment of their love.

"Welcome to the world, lad," Duke said with barely constrained emotion. "Welcome to the Clan Lavery," he added, pulling the edge of the receiving blanket tighter around his son's sleeping form.

"We're really a family now," Anna said gratefully.

"We are. Well and truly," Duke assured her, turning his head to kiss her forehead.

And the two of them spent some quiet time reveling in the fulfillment of their dreams.

Still gazing at her newborn son, Anna mused, "I can't wait for Robin to meet him." She looked at Duke and said longingly, "Let's call Olin to bring her over."

"If you're sure you're up to it.…"

"I'm fine now. Really."

Duke was not entirely convinced, his worry for her still fresh and raw. Despite his anxiety, Anna had brought to their son's birth the same single-minded focus she relied on for any difficult assignment. For a change, even Duke himself was no distraction to her as she'd paced and rocked through the powerful contractions. He'd found himself amazed once again at such strength in a woman who looked so delicate. Finally, their son had been there, slippery and squalling as Dr. Collins had laid him on Anna's chest and coached Duke through the cutting of the umbilical cord. As the pediatric nurse had whisked off the babe to rub him dry and quickly confirm that he was as healthy as he sounded, Anna's eyes had fluttered shut, for what Duke at first thought was a well-deserved moment of rest. Until…

"Anna," Dr. Collins summoned. "Anna, stay with us."

"She's out," the OB nurse observed.

"Anna…? What's wrong with her?" Duke had demanded, his concern rising again as he watched the high color of exertion drain from his wife's face, leaving her a terrifying, ghostly white.

"Just a little bleeding," the doctor had tried to reassure. "It happens sometimes."

"Her pressure's dropping," warned the nurse. The woman deftly maneuvered Duke out of the way as she hung an IV bag.

"We need to get her uterus to contract to stop this bleeding," Dr. Collins said for Duke's benefit.

Long minutes had passed and Duke's panic had increased as Anna continued unconscious, the medical staff bustling around her, trying to staunch the rush of blood from her womb. So much blood, Duke had thought.

"It's still really boggy down here. Make sure there's an OR free in case we have to go in," Dr. Collins instructed the nurse, trying to sound matter-of-fact.

"Operate? Why would you need to operate? You can't stop the bleeding?" Desperation had begun to creep into Duke's voice.

"She's hemorrhaging," the doctor had admitted. "If we can't get it to stop, we could lose her. Hang another oxytocin, and a bag of O negative," she added, to the nurse.

Duke had gone limp against the wall behind him. "Anna. Please. You have to save her…." He could say no more, the fear was so acute. His mind had rushed ahead to the unthinkable: that fate could be so cruel, to grant him this longed-for child only in exchange for its mother. He would lose her, and Robert would take away Robin, and it would be just him and the tiny boy, clinging to each other through a lifetime of grief. He'd wanted to wail, just as, through the haze of his mind, he could hear his son doing.

And then finally, mercifully, Duke's prayers had been answered. The medications had worked, the bleeding had stopped, and Anna had come back to him. When the doctor had been certain that Anna was stable and out of danger, Duke had nearly wept with relief.

"Duke, I'm okay, really." Anna's voice brought him back to this precious present moment. "I'm tired, but I think we'd better get used to that," she chided with a smile.

And she did look well, Duke had to admit. Despite everything. She was the most resilient person he had ever known.

"Let's call Robin. Please," she said once more.

"Of course." Duke forced himself to relax, to smile at her. Then he looked again at their baby—and found that upon seeing that small, peaceful face he _was_ relaxed. He reached for the phone.

Twenty minutes later, Robin burst through the door, Olin trailing after her. "Mommy! Uncle Duke! The baby's here?"

"Now, what do you think?" Duke smiled at her.

"Come meet your little brother," Anna prompted.

Robin dashed to the bedside. "Oh, he's SO CUTE. Can I hold him?"

"Of course you may. He's been waiting for you," Anna said. "Here, come sit next to me."

Duke slid off the bed to make room, and handed the baby to Robin. "Gently now."

"Hey, Daddy-O, how you doin'?" Olin greeted Duke. "You proud papa now, huh? That's a handsome boy you got there."

"Thanks, Olin." Duke was beaming. "And thanks for bringing Robin over."

"Oh, no problemo. I'm happy to do it. I wanted to see the little dude myself. But I'll let you all get acquainted now. I've got some shopping to do. You call me when you want me to take Robin home, right?"

"Sure. Thanks again."

Duke turned back to watch Anna and Robin cooing over the baby.

"He's so little, Mommy. Look at his little hands!"

"I know. Can you believe you were once this small?"

"Really?"

"Yes. Smaller. He'll be tall like Duke, I think." She smiled up at her husband, who grinned back, enjoying the scene.

"Oh, Mommy, I wish Grandma were here. She would love him!"

"Yes, she would. Filomena was wonderful with babies," Anna replied wistfully. "I don't know what I would've done without her help when you were born."

"Uncle Duke?" Robin suddenly turned serious.

"What, luv?"

"I was thinking…maybe I shouldn't call you 'Uncle' anymore? I mean, the baby will call you 'Daddy,' right? And I don't want to confuse him."

"Come here," Duke told her, pulling a chair up to the bedside and settling in for a talk with his girl. "Give the baby to your mother for a minute and come sit with me."

Robin did as she was bid, going to perch on Duke's knee. "You must be happy that you and Mommy have a baby of your own now. Right?"

"Listen to me. We are a family. You, me, your mother, the baby. Olin. Even your father. All of us. The baby will understand that, because you'll help teach him. You're his big sister, and he's going to look up to you, and listen to you. So if you're not confused, he won't be either. So you call me whatever you like. Nothing's changed between you and I. You're my best girl, and you always will be. Do you understand that?"

"Yes, I understand," Robin assured him, relieved. "I love you, Uncle Duke."

Duke hugged her. "I love you too, sweetheart. So much. Nothing's ever gonna change that." He looked over her shoulder at Anna smiling gratefully at the two of them. "Now let's go see if Mummy needs help with your brother. Look, I think he's waking up…."

"It's about time!" Robin exclaimed. She jumped up to stand by the bed, Duke moving behind her, chuckling.

"Oh, I think he'll spend plenty of time awake. When the rest of us would rather be sleeping, most likely," Anna mused.

Preoccupied with the new arrival, none of them notices another arrival: Robert Scorpio coming through the hospital room door. He stopped in his tracks, feeling unexpected loneliness at the sight of the family tableau—the three dark heads bent over the small bundle, his daughter and her mother with the two people most central to their lives. This was what he'd missed, he thought. His daughter's infancy. An active fatherhood, with a wife—first Anna, then Holly…oh, Holly…at his side. But after a moment, he swept off the self-pity and entered the room in inimitable Scorpio fashion, crowing, "I hear congratulations are in order!"

"Daddy!" Robin ran to hug him.

"Hello, Robert," Duke said, in a mood to be truly welcoming. It would not last.

"Come see my brother!" Robin tugged at Robert's arm.

Anna handed the baby, now restless and beginning to squirm out of his blankets, to Duke, who laid him in the bassinette.

"So what's the little tyke's name?" Robert queried.

The baby started to whimper.

"He probably needs changing," Anna surmised.

"Oh, let me!" Robin volunteered eagerly. "Can I do it?"

"Well, we won't decline that offer," Duke commented, amused.

As Robin bustled around the baby, Robert stood behind her, continuing his monologue: "Duke Junior? D.J.?"

From the bed, Anna instructed, "Keep the nappy covering him…"

Robert was on a roll. "Earl, maybe. Viscount?"

Duke was suddenly feeling less hospitable. And the baby was in full-throated cry.

"The nappy, Robin," Anna reminded again. "Hold the diaper over him!"

"I've got it," Robert announced triumphantly. "Prince! That's it, right?" he shouted, determined to be heard over the baby's cries. For his trouble, he got hit in the shirtfront with a stream of brand-new-baby urine.

"Or maybe not," Robert observed, deflated.

"Sorry, Daddy! He didn't mean it!" Robin said, abashed but trying not to laugh.

"You can send me your laundry bill, Robert," Duke smirked, in better spirits again already. He grinned at Anna, who was giggling.

"His name is Joshua, Daddy," Robin offered by way of formal introduction. "Joshua Duncan Devane Lavery."

"You're joshin' me?" Robert punned. "Quite a moniker you've hung on the boy, Anna," he said sarcastically.

"Quite," Anna replied, as Duke lifted the dry but still fussy little Josh and handed him back to her. "And we quite like it, thank you very much." She gave Duke a conspiratorial wink. "And now, I think he wants feeding."

"Right," Robert said. "He'd better eat. He needs energy to carry around that name."

"Yes, so, we'll see you later then, Robert?" Anna suggested.

Duke looked at Scorpio pointedly.

"What?" Robert played dumb.

"Mommy needs to nurse Josh, Daddy," Robin piped up helpfully, not having any of the new parents' British reserve.

"Oh, right." Robert tried to defuse the awkwardness with yet another joke. "Well, it's not like that's anything I haven't seen before. Not the feeding maybe, but the br—"

Without waiting for the punch line, Duke clapped a hand on his shoulder and steered him to the door. "Thanks for stopping by, mate." With Robert safely deposited in the hallway, he turned to Robin. "We should give your mother some privacy as well. Shall we go have some lunch?"

"Can we get ice cream?" she asked hopefully.

"After you've eaten all your lunch." He turned to check in with Anna. "Will you be alright?"

"I think—shhh, shhh—" Anna adjusted some pillows and tried to comfort Joshua. "…we'll manage," she finished, not entirely confidently.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Duke raised his voice to be heard over the howling of the baby, who was now an impressive shade of aubergine.

"Actually, I'm starving. I'd love a good curry."

Duke smiled. Surely the return of her appetite must be a good sign. "I don't know that the cafeteria will be much help with that, but I'll see what I can do." He bent to kiss the angry baby on the top of his head. "Go easy on your mum. I'll be back soon." He kissed his wife as well, and then he and Robin went in search of decent Indian, leaving Anna and the little one to work out the logistics of their first lunch date.

"Hello, Laverys!" Robert bellowed as he and Katherine Delafield walked through the gate into Anna and Duke's backyard. Robin came running and flung herself at Robert, squealing, "Daddy!" He scooped his daughter up into his arms, squeezed her tight, and kissed her with a loud, "Mwah! How's my girl?"

Duke joined the group, smiling, "Hello, Robert," and shaking Scorpio's hand as Robin slid to the ground. "Katherine…" he continued warmly, kissing the lady's cheek. "Thank you both for coming."

"We wouldn't have missed it," Robert assured him.

"Yes, thank you for having us," Katherine agreed.

"Can I get you a drink?" Duke offered, ever the gracious host.

"You've got beer?" Robert asked.

"Of course. Katherine?"

"White wine would be lovely. Thank you."

"Can I talk to you, Robert, before we've got a crowd?" Duke asked as the two men walked toward the bar on the stone patio.

"I'll go say hi to Anna," Katherine excused herself, moving toward her friend, who from her seat at the patio table, where she cuddled baby Joshua, welcomed, "Hello, Robert."

"Hiya, luv," Robert nodded at Anna before asking Duke, "What's up? Everything alright?"

"Never better," Duke answered sincerely, watching Robin flit excitedly around the women like one of the butterflies fluttering among the heady summer blooms that marked the boundaries of the yard. He leant down to pull a bottle of beer out of a sweating metal tub of ice water. "It's just… You know, I'm very grateful that I get to play a part in your daughter's life." With a bottle opener, he uncapped the cold lager with a loud hiss. "Anna and I were wondering…if you'd be willing to return the favor, and be our son's godfather?" He handed Robert the drink.

"Well…" Robert cleared his throat, visibly moved. He took a quick swig of the beer to buy time to collect himself. "I'd be honored, mate."

"Thank you," Duke clapped him on the shoulder. "It means a lot to me that you'll look out for the lad. I appreciate it, Robert."

"What's all this, then?" Anna piped up, as Duke poured Katherine's drink and walked it over to her. "You two are looking awfully solemn. I thought this was a party?"

"Party? Did I hear someone say, 'Party'?" called Sean from the gate. Tiffany shoved past him and rushed in, gushing, "Where is that baby? You just let me at 'im," leaving Sean laughing in her wake. She sped over to Anna and then drew up short, her mouth falling open and her hands flying to her cheeks. "Oh, if he isn't the sweetest little dumplin' that ever drew flies!" she proclaimed of little Josh, bending over and pinching his tiny sock-clad toes. "I could just eat you up!"

Tiff's enthusiasm was contagious, and everyone present grinned stupidly. "Would you like to hold him, Tiffany?" Anna encouraged, rising from her chair.

"Hah! Does a coonhound snore?"

"I have no idea," Anna laughed.

"Yes! Yes! Of course, I wanna hold him! Give him here." Tiff took Josh from Anna's arms, cradled him, and began to sway. "Lookit him, Sean. Just look…."

"Yep, that's a baby, alright," Sean grinned.

"Oh, Sean, doesn't it just make you want one? Just a little bit?"

"Um…well…I don't know about that, sweetheart…" Sean stammered.

"Sean!" Tiff scolded.

"Somebody want to help me out here?" Sean pleaded, looking to the men for rescue.

"You're on your own, mate," Robert grinned broadly.

"The lady may have a point, Sean," observed Duke, beaming with paternal pride.

"Thanks a lot, fellas," Sean said sarcastically. "Honey, how 'bout we discuss this later?" He muttered, "Much later."

"Oh, we will, Sean. Don't you worry, we will," Tiff vowed.

"How 'bout you, eh?"Anna said quietly, nudging Katherine's arm with her elbow. "Someday? Maybe?" She looked meaningfully in Robert's direction.

"Well, I don't know," Katherine said thoughtfully. "I've never really thought about it, much. I mean, with my rehearsals, and touring…. I don't know how you do it all…. Isn't it difficult?"

"Oh, but it's so worth it! Just you wait—you'll see."

"Um, Tiffany?" Robin interjected. "I think Mommy and Duke have a question for you. About Josh. Don't you, guys?" she prompted.

"For me?" Tiff cooed at the baby, without even looking at Robin.

"Why, yes, of course we do," Anna took the bait, and Duke sidled close to her and put an arm around her waist. "We were wondering if you would be Joshua's godmother."

"Yeah!" Robin enthused. "You know, since Sean is one of my godfathers. Then we'll all be like family!"

"Oh, I would love that!" Tiff raved. "Love it! Love it, love it, love it!" she reinforced tearily. "Thank ya'll so much."

"Well, that's settled, then," Duke confirmed, clapping his hands together. "Who else needs a drink?"

"Uh, I'll take a double." Sean raised an index finger.

"Of?"

"The strongest stuff you've got."

"Is that a challenge?" Duke raised his eyebrows and smiled widely. "Can I get you something, darling?" he asked his wife. "An iced tea?"

"That'd be wonderful. Thanks." Anna pecked him warmly on the lips.

Some hours later, the Laverys' garden was filled with friends mingling and laughing in the twilight. Joshua was being passed amongst a gaggle of women: Bobbi, Terri, Felicia, Simone, and Monica. Duke and Anna stood with another group, Anna leaning tiredly back against Duke's chest as they conversed with Robert, Katherine, Sean, Tiff, Angel, Tom, Patrick, and Alan.

"Your boy's pretty popular with the ladies," Robert teased.

"Hm, like father, like son, isn't that what they say?" Anna said, twisting her head around to smile up at Duke fondly, as she reached up and stroked his cheek.

"Well, I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," Duke demurred with mock innocence. "Are there other women here? Because I've only got eyes for one."

The gathered men let out a collective groan.

"Well, aren't you sweet?" Anna flirted. "Our lovely guests whom you've just insulted might not agree…."

"I don't have to live with them, do I?"

"No," Anna laughed. "No, you don't."

The banter was interrupted by a loud cry from the little guest of honor.

"I'd best get him to bed," Anna observed with almost relieved exhaustion. "Thank you all for coming," she told the huddle before going to retrieve her tiny tyrant.

A chorus of "'Night, Anna. Thanks," followed her over to the ladies.

"I'm sorry to tear him away, but I'm afraid it's someone's bedtime," Anna told her friends. Bobbi, who held Joshua up against her shoulder, bouncing him and shushing him to no avail, relinquished him to his mother.

"It's been a lovely party, Anna," Monica offered. "Lila asked me to give you her congratulations, as well. I know she would love to meet Joshua, if you wouldn't mind bringing him to the house sometime?"

"Not at all," Anna promised. "I'd love to see her as well. Please tell her I'll stop by. Can you say, 'Nightie-night,' Joshua?" she prompted the baby, kissing his bawling little head.

Joshua screamed all the louder, and Anna smiled in chagrin. "Goodnight, all," she said one last time, before heading into the house.

Duke moved through his darkened house listening to the crickets chirp their own goodnights as the last guests directed their cars off his block. He hummed quietly to himself, pleased with his apparently successful party. Passing Robin's room, he poked his head in. "Goodnight, luv. Don't forget to brush your teeth, hmm? And lights out soon," he said to his daughter, who sat at her desk writing in her diary. "Ten minutes, okay?"

"'kay. I brushed 'em. 'Night, Uncle Duke. Love you."

"I love you, too, sweetheart. See you in the morning."

Duke closed Robin's bedroom door as he left, and then stopped again at the next door, which was only a few inches ajar, and quietly swung it open. Inside, bathed in the warm, dim glow of a nightlight, Anna sat asleep in a rocking chair, the baby cradled in her arms. Duke silently crept into the nursery to watch them, his heart filled nearly to bursting with love. His Anna was as lovely as ever, he thought, even with the dark shadow of exhaustion underlining her eyes. He stood over her and tenderly tucked behind her ear a stray strand of her hair, feeling the dull ache of weeks of deferred desire as she stirred at his touch. Her movement began to rouse the baby, whose head rested against her breast, just below the unbuttoned neckline of her white woven cotton pajamas. Duke's eyes roamed over Anna's figure and then met Joshua's as the baby blinked himself awake with a wide-mouthed yawn. "Lucky lad…," he whispered to his son, feeling infinitely fortunate himself, for not only did he have this perfect, healthy little boy, but his wife was more completely his than ever. This child, Duke felt, meant that Robert Scorpio no longer had any claim to Anna. No more would Duke worry that Robin was so powerful a link that his own love for Anna might be found wanting. He finally felt free of old, irrational jealousies, confident that Anna was bound to him now in every way that mattered—by will, by love, and by blood. It was this newfound certainty that had prompted him to ask Scorpio to be a godparent. It was easy to be magnanimous now that he knew he'd won, once and for always.

Joshua began to whimper and squirm in Anna's arms, and Duke hushed him. "Shhh," he soothed, bending to slip a hand beneath the baby's head and another beneath his bottom. "Let your mummy sleep." He gathered Joshua to his chest and gently kissed Anna's forehead before he straightened up. "Sweet dreams, luv." Then he crossed to the door, whispering to the babe, "We'll have a story. Your sister likes one about a dragon. Would you like that?"

A few hours later, as one day slipped silently into the next, Anna woke stiff and disoriented in the rocker. She stretched her neck and spine painfully, and rubbed at her eyes. Then she heaved herself from the chair, and went to look into the crib. Finding it empty, she left the room as barely more than a somnambulist.

She entered the master bedroom to see Duke stretched out asleep on the bed, still dressed as he'd been for the previous evening's party. Joshua was curled up facedown on his father's chest, little legs pulled up under his tummy and tiny lips pursed. Duke's hand tenderly but firmly supported the baby's body, nestling around his little bottom; and Joshua was rocked in his slumber by the steady rising and falling of Duke's chest as he breathed.

Anna's emotions had been constantly close to the surface ever since the baby's birth, and now the flood of love that she felt brought tears to her eyes. She could not recall ever having seen anything so beautiful as this sleeping man, his jaw shaded by stubble, holding the gorgeous child he'd given her.

Joshua's mouth made a sucking motion and he began to uncurl his little body, extending his legs and arms, as he caught the scent of his mother. Anna felt the tingling in her hardened breasts, like an electric current, that signaled her milk letting down for the baby. She walked around the foot of the bed and slid under the sheet on her side. She carefully lifted Joshua from Duke's body, and the baby gave a sharp, ear-splitting wail that stopped abruptly as he quickly latched onto his mother and began to suckle hungrily. Anna closed her eyes and slid down in the bed, exhaling deeply in relief and fatigue.

"Hey," she heard Duke say sleepily beside her.

She opened her eyes and turned to look at him, smiling, "Hey. I'm sorry we woke you."

"That's alright. I wanted to see you. It was a good party, eh?"

"Lovely. Everyone seemed to have a good time. I'm not much of a hostess, though—turning in early."

"Everyone understood." He gazed down at Joshua. "He's growing fast. Before we know it, he'll be as big as Robin. And she'll be grown, with a baby of her own, maybe."

"Oh, don't say that. I want to enjoy every minute. Well, the ones I can stay awake for."

"You're right. We're lucky, aren't we? To have two brilliant, healthy children."

"And each other."

"Definitely that. I have to say…I'm starting to miss being the one who wakes you in the middle of the night."

"I know. I miss that too. Soon, right? Like you said, he's growing. Soon he'll sleep through the night. And take naps. Lots of naps."

"Promise?"

"Come here."

Duke leaned toward Anna, and with the one hand that was not wrapped around the baby, she pulled Duke's face toward hers and kissed him in a passionate pledge. When their lips finally parted, he inclined his head against hers, and she whispered, "I swear it."

"I can be patient then. A little longer. You're worth waiting for, you know."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Duke looked down fondly at the baby again. "Is he asleep again yet?"

"Just. I'll take him to the nursery." Anna began to demurely rearrange her nightdress with her free hand.

"Let me. You get some rest." Duke kissed her gently.

"Okay," she said, passing Joshua to him. Then she sank into the pillows with a grateful sigh as Duke took the baby to his crib.

Joshua Duncan Devane Lavery, all of 11 months old, clung with each little fist to one of his big sister's thumbs in the Lavery family's backyard. The early summer sun glinted off his thick dark hair that fell in waves that were not quite curls, and he squinted his green-flecked hazel eyes against its glare. Bending over him as he took toddling steps with the support of her hands, Robin urged, "Go ahead, Josh. Walk to Mom."

Just a few feet in front of him, Anna squatted in the grass, her arms extended toward her son. "Come on, Joshua. You can do it, darling. Let go of Robin and walk to Mummy." She wiggled her fingers toward herself in a c'mere gesture to encourage him.

Duke sat in a patio chair, nursing a beer and watching the proceedings with a profound sense of gratitude and good fortune. How different their lives could have been, he thought, remembering a time when it was him that Anna was coaxing to take a few halting steps to her.

[I]Video Flashback[/]

.com/watch?v=U7bRzToBrn8

He would never take a moment of this life for granted, and he would be forever grateful for all he had: his health, his freedom, his Anna, his little lady, and now this bouncing bairn who was so quickly growing into a fine lad.

"Go, Josh," Robin said again, and pulled her hands from the child's grasp. Before he knew what he was doing, Joshua was walking on his own, into his mother's waiting arms. As soon as he realized it, he plopped down onto his diapered bum in the grass.

"Yay, Josh!" Robin squealed. "You did it, Joshie! He did it, Mom!"

Joshua clambered back up to his feet with the support of Anna's arms, showing off his four teeth in the proud smile on his face. "Mumma."

Anna embraced her baby, burying her face in his hair to smell his sweet little head and giving him a kiss. "You walked, Joshua. All by yourself. Mwah! My big boy."

"Did you see him, Duke?" Robin gushed. "Did you see him walk?"

"I did," Duke assured her, joining his family. "Well done, lad," he beamed, ruffling the child's hair.

Anna rose to her feet, holding Joshua on her hip, and Duke kissed her cheek. "I can't believe he's almost a year old already," Anna mused. "It seems like just yesterday that he was born." The memory of that day was a cherished one.

_[I]"You're progressing just fine," Dr. Collins said, pulling off a latex glove. "In another few hours, you should be meeting your son," she smiled._

_"Thank you, Doctor," Anna smiled back, pushing down her hospital gown over her knees and shifting up on the bed. "Help me?" she said to Duke, looking up at him where he stood at the head of the bed, as she moved awkwardly, hauling her enormous swollen belly, to get out of bed and to her feet. He put out one arm for her to grasp for leverage and wrapped his other around her shoulder to assist her._

_"I'll be back in a while to check on you," the doctor said as she moved toward the door._

_"You're leaving?" Duke looked at her in surprised apprehension, as he helped Anna slide her feet to the floor._

_"There's nothing for me to do here," Dr. Collins reassured him. "You've got a strong, healthy wife and a strong, healthy baby. We just need to wait for nature to take its course. You're got the call button for the nurse, if you need anything. Don't hesitate to use it."_

_"We won't," Anna promised. "It'll be alright," she told Duke. "I've done this before, you know."_

_"Yeah," he acknowledged, looking at her in nervous admiration. "Well, I'm glad one of us has."_

_So far, this was nothing like Robin's birth, Anna admitted to herself gratefully. Having Duke with her made all the difference. When he'd gotten home from the club at 1:30 a.m., she'd already been having contractions for several hours, but she'd said nothing, wanting him to get at least some rest. She'd slept fitfully, the babe kicking in her belly between pains, until 3:30, when she'd risen and gotten into a hot shower, counting on the streaming water to refresh her and take the edge off. The sound of the running shower had roused Duke, who'd stumbled blearily into the bathroom mumbling, "Anna?"_

_"Wake Olin, will you, and tell her we're going to General Hospital?" Anna had instructed, turning off the water and gripping hard to the top of the shower door as another contraction rippled through her._

_"Is everything alright?" Duke had asked, shocked fully awake, and frightened._

_"Everything's great," Anna had smiled. "We're going to have a baby, silly."_

_Yes, how different this was than with Robin._

_She remembered how frightened she'd been then, with the midwives telling her, so far as she could understand with her rudimentary Italian, that it was perfectly normal for a first baby to take so long. She hadn't known how that could be possible, when the agony had seemed to go on forever. She'd still been so weak, barely recovered from the injuries she'd sustained in that last, fateful mission, and she did not have the strength to do this, alone, she'd thought. "I can't!" she remembered sobbing as a pain ripped through her. "I can't do this! I want Robert!"_

_"No, cara mia!" Filomena had reprimanded her, gripping her hand tightly. "You no need Roberto. You do this, bambina!" Signore Scorpio had fallen dramatically from Signorina Soltini's good graces. What kind of a man, Filomena had thought, abandoned a young bride carrying his child? Anna had not told her what had caused the rift-had simply insisted it was all her own fault and Robert bore no blame. But the man had taken vows, Filomena thought, and he had broken them. Young women made mistakes, she well knew-it was what they did-and if Dio Mio could forgive Anna, Roberto should not have been above doing so._

_Anna would be forever indebted to Filomena, she thought, for getting her through that day and all the others that followed, when she'd been too depressed and exhausted to tend to the incessant needs of howling newborn Robin. But this was so much better-this was the way things were supposed to be, she thought, looking lovingly at Duke's careworn face._

_"Mmmmpphhhh," she moaned, as another contraction came on suddenly, much sooner than she'd expected. She pressed her forehead against Duke's chest, gripped his shoulders tightly, and swayed on her feet in front of him, rocking her hips from side to side. Duke stood firm for her, rubbed her back, and kissed the top of her head, soothing, "Shhh..."_

_When she finally relaxed and stood upright again, Duke tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear and prompted, "Are you sure you don't want something for the pain?"_

_"No," she shook her head. "I'm okay, really." And it was true, she thought. Yes, it hurt, but it wasn't like with Robin: She wasn't frightened; she wasn't fighting it. "You're all the medicine I need."_

_"Well, then, do you think I could get something?" Duke said half-jokingly. Watching her in pain was fraying his nerves, and he was beginning to see the appeal of pacing in a waiting room with a box of cigars._

_"Hm, no. You're tough. I know you can handle it," she smiled at him. And then grimaced as another contraction gripped her. She began to pace the room, unable to speak, and stopped when she reached the wall, leaning her head against it and swaying again. Duke moved to massage the small of her back, needing to do something to comfort her, and she waved him off, swatting blindly at his arm and moaning, "Noooo." Oh, the pain was not stopping this time, she thought desperately-it should have stopped by now. And then the nature of it changed: She felt an unbearable pressure and an overpowering urge to push, and she gave in to it, bearing down with all her strength. When the sensation finally, mercifully, let up, she looked at Duke and panted, "Oh, get a doctor. Get a doctor, quick!"_

_Duke was momentarily paralyzed with panic. "What is it?"_

_"The baby's coming. He's coming [I]now[/I]!"_

_Duke grabbed the call button and pressed it repeatedly, then dashed to the door, flung it open, and shouted, "Get-Doc-get in here!" _

_Dr. Collins came leisurely into the room, bringing an aura of calm with her, and asking, "How are we doing?" Anna had waddled over to the bed and was leaning over the mattress, her fingers digging into it and her face screwed up with the effort of pushing along with the overwhelming force that was moving through her. Duke rubbed his furrowed forehead and raked his hand back through his hair, watching Anna helplessly. "Okay, I see how we're doing," Dr. Collins observed._

_The contraction eased up, and Anna looked up at the doctor and pleaded, "I have to push. I need to…."_

"_Mr. Lavery, do you want to help her into the bed there?" Dr. Collins suggested, completely unruffled._

_As Duke did as he was directed, a nurse came into the room wearing a knowing smile and began to break down the end of the bed for the delivery, while the doctor washed her hands and pulled on a fresh pair of gloves. "Feet up here," Dr. Collins instructed Anna, tapping the stirrups, "and slide way down to the edge, Anna. Atta girl. Yeah, this little one is anxious to meet you two. Good girl, Anna. Strong, steady push," she encouraged, seeing Anna grimacing and straining with all of her might. "Dad, help her sit up more—that's good," she guided, prompting Duke to brace his arms against Anna's back. "Okay, relax, Anna…. Breathe deep between contractions…. Good, good…. You're almost there…. Ready to try again? Pu-u-u-usssshhhh…."_

"_Push, Anna," Duke whispered into his wife's hair, desperately wishing for this to be over soon for her sake and the baby's and even his own-he'd never felt such a combination of anxiety and uselessness and dread and excitement in all his life._

_Anna was silently shaking with focused concentration, and then panting, trying to catch her breath. She wanted to be done with this. "How much more?" she begged Dr. Collins._

"_He's right here, Anna," the doctor promised. "A couple good pushes. Go, go, go, go. Don't stop. A little more. Good…. Now relax…. And again…. Push…. Slo-o-o-owly…. Here it comes…. Here's the head…. Look at the dark hair," she smiled._

_Anna sobbed, and Duke blanched. The nurse, holding Anna's thigh, looked at him and thought there was a good chance she was about to end up with another patient—one passed out on the floor. She whispered, "You okay? Maybe concentrate on your wife…."_

_He closed his eyes and kissed the top of Anna's head, hearing Dr. Collins say, "One more, Anna. Good, good, good. Here he is. Want to look at your son, Duke?"_

_Anna was crying, slumped back against Duke's arms with exhaustion and relief that it was over, and that their baby was here, safe. They both looked in awe at the bloody, messy babe that the doctor laid on Anna's chest, a healthy boy howling in fury at having been violently evicted from his warm, cozy home. "Oh!" Anna sobbed. "Shhh. It's alright," she crooned, wrapping her arms around her son. "You're alright. Mummy's here."_

"_Look at him…." Duke sniffled. "Oh, Anna. You are amazing. I love you…." He kissed her hair again and again._

"_I love you too. I love you both." Anna turned her face up to Duke's for a proper kiss._

"_D o you want to cut the cord, Dad?" the doctor asked, offering a pair of surgical scissors. "Right here. Squeeze real hard."_

_His hand shaking slightly, Duke managed the operation that was not as delicate as he'd expected. The doctor took the instrument from him, and he kissed Anna again._

"_Let's get him cleaned up a little, and checked out," the nurse said, reaching for the baby with a warm receiving blanket. Anna reluctantly relinquished her son, and then slumped back against the bed, her eyes slowly closing as she struggled to watch the nurse vigorously rubbing the still screaming baby and laying him on a scale. She felt so drained, she thought weakly, feeling Duke's lips against her head again. She didn't hear him as he said, "Anna?"[/I]_

"Yeah, time flies," Duke agreed, rubbing Joshua's back as the baby rested his head on Anna's shoulder sleepily. It was getting on toward naptime, and he'd had a busy day.

"Mom, can I go to Marci's?" Robin interjected. As much as she loved her baby brother, Robin, too, was growing up quickly, and spending more and more time with her own friends and interests.

"Hm? Oh, yes, you may. Be home for dinner."

"Yep. Thanks," Robin said as she went back into the house to call her friend and retrieve her things.

"Have you thought….?" Anna began to ask Duke quietly, swaying from side to side as she rocked Joshua to sleep. "Would you like to have another one?" She kissed the top of Joshua's head.

Duke frowned. "I don't know, Anna," he said, rubbing the baby's back. He shook his head slowly. "I don't think so."

Anna looked at him in mild surprise and dismay. "But…I thought you wanted several children," she said. "A sibling, for Joshua. A playmate for him…."

Duke's brow furrowed. He hated that she was disappointed. He took a deep breath. "When Joshua was born," he explained, "it was one of the happiest days of my life. And also one of the most awful." He cradled Anna's face in his hand and caressed her cheekbone with his thumb. "I almost lost you. You've no idea how terrifying that was."

"But I'm here," Anna reassured him. "I'm fine. There's no reason to think that would happen again…. We could talk to Dr. Collins. See what she thinks."

"Talk to the doctor," Duke agreed. "But I still think…I'd rather not risk it, Anna. I can't. Our son needs you. Robin needs you. And heaven knows, I need you. We're very lucky you know. We have each other, and two beautiful children. A girl and a boy. 'A rich man's family,' my mother used to call that. And I feel like the richest man in the world. I'd like to think my mum would be proud. I feel like it would be…tempting fate, to ask for anything more."

"And what about what [I]I[/I] want?" Anna asked, quietly angry.

"What [I]do[/I] you want?" he asked sincerely. "You've been happy to get back to work, huh? I've seen how torn you are, between your job and this little one. D'you think another child would make that any easier?"

Anna was still angry-perhaps more so, because he had a point. "What about your job?" she accused. "You're his father. Why is it always a mother being made to feel conflicted?"

"There's another reason I'm lucky: the club-I set my own hours. But I still miss so much. I know that. Like, telling him his bedtime story." He looked fondly at the baby, with a wistful smile as he stroked the child's hair. "Listening to Robin tell about her day, at supper. It's selfish, maybe, but I can't imagine missing twice as much, with another child." He moved his eyes to Anna's face and saw a faint glint of tears in her eyes. "Your happiness is the most important thing in the world to me, you know that. I want to give you the world. Let's just…think about it. Very carefully. Before we make any decisions?"

"Yeah, we'll think," Anna conceded.

"For now, how about we take this babby here and put him down for his nap? And then, maybe you and I could have a little rest of our own? Adjourn to the bedroom? Robin's out of the house, you know…." He raised an eyebrow at her hopefully.

Anna smiled at him in spite of herself. She never could stay angry with him for long, especially not when he appealed to her passionate nature. "You [I]are[/I] a lucky man you know," she reminded him, turning to enter the house.

He kissed her ear from behind as he followed her. "Oh, I know, believe me."

Duke & Joshua go fishing, in which Duke reveals that the reason fishing is so important to him is because of its significance in his relationship with his father, Duncan. Even after his father became paralyzed, it was something the two of them could do together and it was as if the accident had never happened. They could sit together by the lake, talking—or, more often, not talking—and it didn't matter that his father's legs didn't work or that he could no longer do the manual labor that had defined his life.


	2. Chapter 2

A Baby Dream

Anna Lavery winced as she pulled herself into a sitting position in a bed at General Hospital, her hair hanging loose and slightly limp down her shoulders, her skin a dewy alabaster, a hospital gown threatening to slip off one shoulder. Her husband Duke hovered protectively at her bedside, the picture of charming dishevelment, with a night's growth of stubble and hair that stuck out at odd angles thanks to the frequent raking of his fingers.

Amy Vining handed Anna a tightly swaddled bundle, saying merely "Congratulations" and then, discreetly for once, slipping out of the room.

Anna looked down in wonderment at the bright pink little head cradled in her arms, with a hint of soft, dark hair and long, black lashes fluttering against pillow cheeks. "Hullo…" she whispered tenderly, her voice and eyes brimming with tears. "Oh, Duke, isn't he beautiful…"

Duke stilled his anxious shifting from foot to foot. "Mm-hm. You're beautiful."

Anna tore her eyes away from the babe to look up at him in surprise, flushing self-consciously as she tried to adjust the wayward hospital gown with her one free hand. "Oh, I'm a vision." But indeed, with the pink rising in her cheeks and a sheen of tears glistening in her eyes, Anna was glowing from within.

Duke looked at her with the same mix of pride and admiration that graced his face when she walked toward him as his bride. "You've never looked lovelier. You've never been the mother of my child before." He crooked an index finger under her chin, tilted her face up toward him, and bent over her to kiss her lips ever-so gently and warmly. When he pulled back, their eyes met for a moment, until Anna's were drawn back to their son.

After another precious moment, she looked again at Duke. "Do you want to hold him?"

"If you're ready to give him up. I thought you'd never ask."

They transfered the baby naturally and gracefully, as if it were another dance they'd perfected long ago. "Mind his head," Anna whispered needlessly. Duke eased his son into the crook of his right arm and settled onto the side of the bed next to Anna. She sidled close to him, wincing again, hooked her hands around his biceps and rested her chin on his shoulder to look down at the physical embodiment of their love.

"Welcome to the world, lad," Duke said with barely constrained emotion. "Welcome to the Clan Lavery," he added, pulling the edge of the receiving blanket tighter around his son's sleeping form.

"We're really a family now," Anna said gratefully.

"We are. Well and truly," Duke assured her, turning his head to kiss her forehead.

And the two of them spent some quiet time reveling in the fulfillment of their dreams.

Still gazing at her newborn son, Anna mused, "I can't wait for Robin to meet him." She looked at Duke and said longingly, "Let's call Olin to bring her over."

"If you're sure you're up to it.…"

"I'm fine now. Really."

Duke was not entirely convinced, his worry for her still fresh and raw. Despite his anxiety, Anna had brought to their son's birth the same single-minded focus she relied on for any difficult assignment. For a change, even Duke himself was no distraction to her as she'd paced and rocked through the powerful contractions. He'd found himself amazed once again at such strength in a woman who looked so delicate. Finally, their son had been there, slippery and squalling as Dr. Collins had laid him on Anna's chest and coached Duke through the cutting of the umbilical cord. As the pediatric nurse had whisked off the babe to rub him dry and quickly confirm that he was as healthy as he sounded, Anna's eyes had fluttered shut, for what Duke at first thought was a well-deserved moment of rest. Until…

"Anna," Dr. Collins summoned. "Anna, stay with us."

"She's out," the OB nurse observed.

"Anna…? What's wrong with her?" Duke had demanded, his concern rising again as he watched the high color of exertion drain from his wife's face, leaving her a terrifying, ghostly white.

"Just a little bleeding," the doctor had tried to reassure. "It happens sometimes."

"Her pressure's dropping," warned the nurse. The woman deftly maneuvered Duke out of the way as she hung an IV bag.

"We need to get her uterus to contract to stop this bleeding," Dr. Collins said for Duke's benefit.

Long minutes had passed and Duke's panic had increased as Anna continued unconscious, the medical staff bustling around her, trying to staunch the rush of blood from her womb. So much blood, Duke had thought.

"It's still really boggy down here. Make sure there's an OR free in case we have to go in," Dr. Collins instructed the nurse, trying to sound matter-of-fact.

"Operate? Why would you need to operate? You can't stop the bleeding?" Desperation had begun to creep into Duke's voice.

"She's hemorrhaging," the doctor had admitted. "If we can't get it to stop, we could lose her. Hang another oxytocin, and a bag of O negative," she added, to the nurse.

Duke had gone limp against the wall behind him. "Anna. Please. You have to save her…." He could say no more, the fear was so acute. His mind had rushed ahead to the unthinkable: that fate could be so cruel, to grant him this longed-for child only in exchange for its mother. He would lose her, and Robert would take away Robin, and it would be just him and the tiny boy, clinging to each other through a lifetime of grief. He'd wanted to wail, just as, through the haze of his mind, he could hear his son doing.

And then finally, mercifully, Duke's prayers had been answered. The medications had worked, the bleeding had stopped, and Anna had come back to him. When the doctor had been certain that Anna was stable and out of danger, Duke had nearly wept with relief.

"Duke, I'm okay, really." Anna's voice brought him back to this precious present moment. "I'm tired, but I think we'd better get used to that," she chided with a smile.

And she did look well, Duke had to admit. Despite everything. She was the most resilient person he had ever known.

"Let's call Robin. Please," she said once more.

"Of course." Duke forced himself to relax, to smile at her. Then he looked again at their baby—and found that upon seeing that small, peaceful face he _was_ relaxed. He reached for the phone.

Twenty minutes later, Robin burst through the door, Olin trailing after her. "Mommy! Uncle Duke! The baby's here?"

"Now, what do you think?" Duke smiled at her.

"Come meet your little brother," Anna prompted.

Robin dashed to the bedside. "Oh, he's SO CUTE. Can I hold him?"

"Of course you may. He's been waiting for you," Anna said. "Here, come sit next to me."

Duke slid off the bed to make room, and handed the baby to Robin. "Gently now."

"Hey, Daddy-O, how you doin'?" Olin greeted Duke. "You proud papa now, huh? That's a handsome boy you got there."

"Thanks, Olin." Duke was beaming. "And thanks for bringing Robin over."

"Oh, no problemo. I'm happy to do it. I wanted to see the little dude myself. But I'll let you all get acquainted now. I've got some shopping to do. You call me when you want me to take Robin home, right?"

"Sure. Thanks again."

Duke turned back to watch Anna and Robin cooing over the baby.

"He's so little, Mommy. Look at his little hands!"

"I know. Can you believe you were once this small?"

"Really?"

"Yes. Smaller. He'll be tall like Duke, I think." She smiled up at her husband, who grinned back, enjoying the scene.

"Oh, Mommy, I wish Grandma were here. She would love him!"

"Yes, she would. Filomena was wonderful with babies," Anna replied wistfully. "I don't know what I would've done without her help when you were born."

"Uncle Duke?" Robin suddenly turned serious.

"What, luv?"

"I was thinking…maybe I shouldn't call you 'Uncle' anymore? I mean, the baby will call you 'Daddy,' right? And I don't want to confuse him."

"Come here," Duke told her, pulling a chair up to the bedside and settling in for a talk with his girl. "Give the baby to your mother for a minute and come sit with me."

Robin did as she was bid, going to perch on Duke's knee. "You must be happy that you and Mommy have a baby of your own now. Right?"

"Listen to me. We are a family. You, me, your mother, the baby. Olin. Even your father. All of us. The baby will understand that, because you'll help teach him. You're his big sister, and he's going to look up to you, and listen to you. So if you're not confused, he won't be either. So you call me whatever you like. Nothing's changed between you and I. You're my best girl, and you always will be. Do you understand that?"

"Yes, I understand," Robin assured him, relieved. "I love you, Uncle Duke."

Duke hugged her. "I love you too, sweetheart. So much. Nothing's ever gonna change that." He looked over her shoulder at Anna smiling gratefully at the two of them. "Now let's go see if Mummy needs help with your brother. Look, I think he's waking up…."

"It's about time!" Robin exclaimed. She jumped up to stand by the bed, Duke moving behind her, chuckling.

"Oh, I think he'll spend plenty of time awake. When the rest of us would rather be sleeping, most likely," Anna mused.

Preoccupied with the new arrival, none of them notices another arrival: Robert Scorpio coming through the hospital room door. He stopped in his tracks, feeling unexpected loneliness at the sight of the family tableau—the three dark heads bent over the small bundle, his daughter and her mother with the two people most central to their lives. This was what he'd missed, he thought. His daughter's infancy. An active fatherhood, with a wife—first Anna, then Holly…oh, Holly…at his side. But after a moment, he swept off the self-pity and entered the room in inimitable Scorpio fashion, crowing, "I hear congratulations are in order!"

"Daddy!" Robin ran to hug him.

"Hello, Robert," Duke said, in a mood to be truly welcoming. It would not last.

"Come see my brother!" Robin tugged at Robert's arm.

Anna handed the baby, now restless and beginning to squirm out of his blankets, to Duke, who laid him in the bassinette.

"So what's the little tyke's name?" Robert queried.

The baby started to whimper.

"He probably needs changing," Anna surmised.

"Oh, let me!" Robin volunteered eagerly. "Can I do it?"

"Well, we won't decline that offer," Duke commented, amused.

As Robin bustled around the baby, Robert stood behind her, continuing his monologue: "Duke Junior? D.J.?"

From the bed, Anna instructed, "Keep the nappy covering him…"

Robert was on a roll. "Earl, maybe. Viscount?"

Duke was suddenly feeling less hospitable. And the baby was in full-throated cry.

"The nappy, Robin," Anna reminded again. "Hold the diaper over him!"

"I've got it," Robert announced triumphantly. "Prince! That's it, right?" he shouted, determined to be heard over the baby's cries. For his trouble, he got hit in the shirtfront with a stream of brand-new-baby urine.

"Or maybe not," Robert observed, deflated.

"Sorry, Daddy! He didn't mean it!" Robin said, abashed but trying not to laugh.

"You can send me your laundry bill, Robert," Duke smirked, in better spirits again already. He grinned at Anna, who was giggling.

"His name is Joshua, Daddy," Robin offered by way of formal introduction. "Joshua Duncan Devane Lavery."

"You're joshin' me?" Robert punned. "Quite a moniker you've hung on the boy, Anna," he said sarcastically.

"Quite," Anna replied, as Duke lifted the dry but still fussy little Josh and handed him back to her. "And we quite like it, thank you very much." She gave Duke a conspiratorial wink. "And now, I think he wants feeding."

"Right," Robert said. "He'd better eat. He needs energy to carry around that name."

"Yes, so, we'll see you later then, Robert?" Anna suggested.

Duke looked at Scorpio pointedly.

"What?" Robert played dumb.

"Mommy needs to nurse Josh, Daddy," Robin piped up helpfully, not having any of the new parents' British reserve.

"Oh, right." Robert tried to defuse the awkwardness with yet another joke. "Well, it's not like that's anything I haven't seen before. Not the feeding maybe, but the br—"

Without waiting for the punch line, Duke clapped a hand on his shoulder and steered him to the door. "Thanks for stopping by, mate." With Robert safely deposited in the hallway, he turned to Robin. "We should give your mother some privacy as well. Shall we go have some lunch?"

"Can we get ice cream?" she asked hopefully.

"After you've eaten all your lunch." He turned to check in with Anna. "Will you be alright?"

"I think—shhh, shhh—" Anna adjusted some pillows and tried to comfort Joshua. "…we'll manage," she finished, not entirely confidently.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Duke raised his voice to be heard over the howling of the baby, who was now an impressive shade of aubergine.

"Actually, I'm starving. I'd love a good curry."

Duke smiled. Surely the return of her appetite must be a good sign. "I don't know that the cafeteria will be much help with that, but I'll see what I can do." He bent to kiss the angry baby on the top of his head. "Go easy on your mum. I'll be back soon." He kissed his wife as well, and then he and Robin went in search of decent Indian, leaving Anna and the little one to work out the logistics of their first lunch date.

"Hello, Laverys!" Robert bellowed as he and Katherine Delafield walked through the gate into Anna and Duke's backyard. Robin came running and flung herself at Robert, squealing, "Daddy!" He scooped his daughter up into his arms, squeezed her tight, and kissed her with a loud, "Mwah! How's my girl?"

Duke joined the group, smiling, "Hello, Robert," and shaking Scorpio's hand as Robin slid to the ground. "Katherine…" he continued warmly, kissing the lady's cheek. "Thank you both for coming."

"We wouldn't have missed it," Robert assured him.

"Yes, thank you for having us," Katherine agreed.

"Can I get you a drink?" Duke offered, ever the gracious host.

"You've got beer?" Robert asked.

"Of course. Katherine?"

"White wine would be lovely. Thank you."

"Can I talk to you, Robert, before we've got a crowd?" Duke asked as the two men walked toward the bar on the stone patio.

"I'll go say hi to Anna," Katherine excused herself, moving toward her friend, who from her seat at the patio table, where she cuddled baby Joshua, welcomed, "Hello, Robert."

"Hiya, luv," Robert nodded at Anna before asking Duke, "What's up? Everything alright?"

"Never better," Duke answered sincerely, watching Robin flit excitedly around the women like one of the butterflies fluttering among the heady summer blooms that marked the boundaries of the yard. He leant down to pull a bottle of beer out of a sweating metal tub of ice water. "It's just… You know, I'm very grateful that I get to play a part in your daughter's life." With a bottle opener, he uncapped the cold lager with a loud hiss. "Anna and I were wondering…if you'd be willing to return the favor, and be our son's godfather?" He handed Robert the drink.

"Well…" Robert cleared his throat, visibly moved. He took a quick swig of the beer to buy time to collect himself. "I'd be honored, mate."

"Thank you," Duke clapped him on the shoulder. "It means a lot to me that you'll look out for the lad. I appreciate it, Robert."

"What's all this, then?" Anna piped up, as Duke poured Katherine's drink and walked it over to her. "You two are looking awfully solemn. I thought this was a party?"

"Party? Did I hear someone say, 'Party'?" called Sean from the gate. Tiffany shoved past him and rushed in, gushing, "Where is that baby? You just let me at 'im," leaving Sean laughing in her wake. She sped over to Anna and then drew up short, her mouth falling open and her hands flying to her cheeks. "Oh, if he isn't the sweetest little dumplin' that ever drew flies!" she proclaimed of little Josh, bending over and pinching his tiny sock-clad toes. "I could just eat you up!"

Tiff's enthusiasm was contagious, and everyone present grinned stupidly. "Would you like to hold him, Tiffany?" Anna encouraged, rising from her chair.

"Hah! Does a coonhound snore?"

"I have no idea," Anna laughed.

"Yes! Yes! Of course, I wanna hold him! Give him here." Tiff took Josh from Anna's arms, cradled him, and began to sway. "Lookit him, Sean. Just look…."

"Yep, that's a baby, alright," Sean grinned.

"Oh, Sean, doesn't it just make you want one? Just a little bit?"

"Um…well…I don't know about that, sweetheart…" Sean stammered.

"Sean!" Tiff scolded.

"Somebody want to help me out here?" Sean pleaded, looking to the men for rescue.

"You're on your own, mate," Robert grinned broadly.

"The lady may have a point, Sean," observed Duke, beaming with paternal pride.

"Thanks a lot, fellas," Sean said sarcastically. "Honey, how 'bout we discuss this later?" He muttered, "Much later."

"Oh, we will, Sean. Don't you worry, we will," Tiff vowed.

"How 'bout you, eh?"Anna said quietly, nudging Katherine's arm with her elbow. "Someday? Maybe?" She looked meaningfully in Robert's direction.

"Well, I don't know," Katherine said thoughtfully. "I've never really thought about it, much. I mean, with my rehearsals, and touring…. I don't know how you do it all…. Isn't it difficult?"

"Oh, but it's so worth it! Just you wait—you'll see."

"Um, Tiffany?" Robin interjected. "I think Mommy and Duke have a question for you. About Josh. Don't you, guys?" she prompted.

"For me?" Tiff cooed at the baby, without even looking at Robin.

"Why, yes, of course we do," Anna took the bait, and Duke sidled close to her and put an arm around her waist. "We were wondering if you would be Joshua's godmother."

"Yeah!" Robin enthused. "You know, since Sean is one of my godfathers. Then we'll all be like family!"

"Oh, I would love that!" Tiff raved. "Love it! Love it, love it, love it!" she reinforced tearily. "Thank ya'll so much."

"Well, that's settled, then," Duke confirmed, clapping his hands together. "Who else needs a drink?"

"Uh, I'll take a double." Sean raised an index finger.

"Of?"

"The strongest stuff you've got."

"Is that a challenge?" Duke raised his eyebrows and smiled widely. "Can I get you something, darling?" he asked his wife. "An iced tea?"

"That'd be wonderful. Thanks." Anna pecked him warmly on the lips.

Some hours later, the Laverys' garden was filled with friends mingling and laughing in the twilight. Joshua was being passed amongst a gaggle of women: Bobbi, Terri, Felicia, Simone, and Monica. Duke and Anna stood with another group, Anna leaning tiredly back against Duke's chest as they conversed with Robert, Katherine, Sean, Tiff, Angel, Tom, Patrick, and Alan.

"Your boy's pretty popular with the ladies," Robert teased.

"Hm, like father, like son, isn't that what they say?" Anna said, twisting her head around to smile up at Duke fondly, as she reached up and stroked his cheek.

"Well, I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," Duke demurred with mock innocence. "Are there other women here? Because I've only got eyes for one."

The gathered men let out a collective groan.

"Well, aren't you sweet?" Anna flirted. "Our lovely guests whom you've just insulted might not agree…."

"I don't have to live with them, do I?"

"No," Anna laughed. "No, you don't."

The banter was interrupted by a loud cry from the little guest of honor.

"I'd best get him to bed," Anna observed with almost relieved exhaustion. "Thank you all for coming," she told the huddle before going to retrieve her tiny tyrant.

A chorus of "'Night, Anna. Thanks," followed her over to the ladies.

"I'm sorry to tear him away, but I'm afraid it's someone's bedtime," Anna told her friends. Bobbi, who held Joshua up against her shoulder, bouncing him and shushing him to no avail, relinquished him to his mother.

"It's been a lovely party, Anna," Monica offered. "Lila asked me to give you her congratulations, as well. I know she would love to meet Joshua, if you wouldn't mind bringing him to the house sometime?"

"Not at all," Anna promised. "I'd love to see her as well. Please tell her I'll stop by. Can you say, 'Nightie-night,' Joshua?" she prompted the baby, kissing his bawling little head.

Joshua screamed all the louder, and Anna smiled in chagrin. "Goodnight, all," she said one last time, before heading into the house.

Duke moved through his darkened house listening to the crickets chirp their own goodnights as the last guests directed their cars off his block. He hummed quietly to himself, pleased with his apparently successful party. Passing Robin's room, he poked his head in. "Goodnight, luv. Don't forget to brush your teeth, hmm? And lights out soon," he said to his daughter, who sat at her desk writing in her diary. "Ten minutes, okay?"

"'kay. I brushed 'em. 'Night, Uncle Duke. Love you."

"I love you, too, sweetheart. See you in the morning."

Duke closed Robin's bedroom door as he left, and then stopped again at the next door, which was only a few inches ajar, and quietly swung it open. Inside, bathed in the warm, dim glow of a nightlight, Anna sat asleep in a rocking chair, the baby cradled in her arms. Duke silently crept into the nursery to watch them, his heart filled nearly to bursting with love. His Anna was as lovely as ever, he thought, even with the dark shadow of exhaustion underlining her eyes. He stood over her and tenderly tucked behind her ear a stray strand of her hair, feeling the dull ache of weeks of deferred desire as she stirred at his touch. Her movement began to rouse the baby, whose head rested against her breast, just below the unbuttoned neckline of her white woven cotton pajamas. Duke's eyes roamed over Anna's figure and then met Joshua's as the baby blinked himself awake with a wide-mouthed yawn. "Lucky lad…," he whispered to his son, feeling infinitely fortunate himself, for not only did he have this perfect, healthy little boy, but his wife was more completely his than ever. This child, Duke felt, meant that Robert Scorpio no longer had any claim to Anna. No more would Duke worry that Robin was so powerful a link that his own love for Anna might be found wanting. He finally felt free of old, irrational jealousies, confident that Anna was bound to him now in every way that mattered—by will, by love, and by blood. It was this newfound certainty that had prompted him to ask Scorpio to be a godparent. It was easy to be magnanimous now that he knew he'd won, once and for always.

Joshua began to whimper and squirm in Anna's arms, and Duke hushed him. "Shhh," he soothed, bending to slip a hand beneath the baby's head and another beneath his bottom. "Let your mummy sleep." He gathered Joshua to his chest and gently kissed Anna's forehead before he straightened up. "Sweet dreams, luv." Then he crossed to the door, whispering to the babe, "We'll have a story. Your sister likes one about a dragon. Would you like that?"

A few hours later, as one day slipped silently into the next, Anna woke stiff and disoriented in the rocker. She stretched her neck and spine painfully, and rubbed at her eyes. Then she heaved herself from the chair, and went to look into the crib. Finding it empty, she left the room as barely more than a somnambulist.

She entered the master bedroom to see Duke stretched out asleep on the bed, still dressed as he'd been for the previous evening's party. Joshua was curled up facedown on his father's chest, little legs pulled up under his tummy and tiny lips pursed. Duke's hand tenderly but firmly supported the baby's body, nestling around his little bottom; and Joshua was rocked in his slumber by the steady rising and falling of Duke's chest as he breathed.

Anna's emotions had been constantly close to the surface ever since the baby's birth, and now the flood of love that she felt brought tears to her eyes. She could not recall ever having seen anything so beautiful as this sleeping man, his jaw shaded by stubble, holding the gorgeous child he'd given her.

Joshua's mouth made a sucking motion and he began to uncurl his little body, extending his legs and arms, as he caught the scent of his mother. Anna felt the tingling in her hardened breasts, like an electric current, that signaled her milk letting down for the baby. She walked around the foot of the bed and slid under the sheet on her side. She carefully lifted Joshua from Duke's body, and the baby gave a sharp, ear-splitting wail that stopped abruptly as he quickly latched onto his mother and began to suckle hungrily. Anna closed her eyes and slid down in the bed, exhaling deeply in relief and fatigue.

"Hey," she heard Duke say sleepily beside her.

She opened her eyes and turned to look at him, smiling, "Hey. I'm sorry we woke you."

"That's alright. I wanted to see you. It was a good party, eh?"

"Lovely. Everyone seemed to have a good time. I'm not much of a hostess, though—turning in early."

"Everyone understood." He gazed down at Joshua. "He's growing fast. Before we know it, he'll be as big as Robin. And she'll be grown, with a baby of her own, maybe."

"Oh, don't say that. I want to enjoy every minute. Well, the ones I can stay awake for."

"You're right. We're lucky, aren't we? To have two brilliant, healthy children."

"And each other."

"Definitely that. I have to say…I'm starting to miss being the one who wakes you in the middle of the night."

"I know. I miss that too. Soon, right? Like you said, he's growing. Soon he'll sleep through the night. And take naps. Lots of naps."

"Promise?"

"Come here."

Duke leaned toward Anna, and with the one hand that was not wrapped around the baby, she pulled Duke's face toward hers and kissed him in a passionate pledge. When their lips finally parted, he inclined his head against hers, and she whispered, "I swear it."

"I can be patient then. A little longer. You're worth waiting for, you know."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Duke looked down fondly at the baby again. "Is he asleep again yet?"

"Just. I'll take him to the nursery." Anna began to demurely rearrange her nightdress with her free hand.

"Let me. You get some rest." Duke kissed her gently.

"Okay," she said, passing Joshua to him. Then she sank into the pillows with a grateful sigh as Duke took the baby to his crib.

Joshua Duncan Devane Lavery, all of 11 months old, clung with each little fist to one of his big sister's thumbs in the Lavery family's backyard. The early summer sun glinted off his thick dark hair that fell in waves that were not quite curls, and he squinted his green-flecked hazel eyes against its glare. Bending over him as he took toddling steps with the support of her hands, Robin urged, "Go ahead, Josh. Walk to Mom."

Just a few feet in front of him, Anna squatted in the grass, her arms extended toward her son. "Come on, Joshua. You can do it, darling. Let go of Robin and walk to Mummy." She wiggled her fingers toward herself in a c'mere gesture to encourage him.

Duke sat in a patio chair, nursing a beer and watching the proceedings with a profound sense of gratitude and good fortune. How different their lives could have been, he thought, remembering a time when it was him that Anna was coaxing to take a few halting steps to her.

[I]Video Flashback[/]

.com/watch?v=U7bRzToBrn8

He would never take a moment of this life for granted, and he would be forever grateful for all he had: his health, his freedom, his Anna, his little lady, and now this bouncing bairn who was so quickly growing into a fine lad.

"Go, Josh," Robin said again, and pulled her hands from the child's grasp. Before he knew what he was doing, Joshua was walking on his own, into his mother's waiting arms. As soon as he realized it, he plopped down onto his diapered bum in the grass.

"Yay, Josh!" Robin squealed. "You did it, Joshie! He did it, Mom!"

Joshua clambered back up to his feet with the support of Anna's arms, showing off his four teeth in the proud smile on his face. "Mumma."

Anna embraced her baby, burying her face in his hair to smell his sweet little head and giving him a kiss. "You walked, Joshua. All by yourself. Mwah! My big boy."

"Did you see him, Duke?" Robin gushed. "Did you see him walk?"

"I did," Duke assured her, joining his family. "Well done, lad," he beamed, ruffling the child's hair.

Anna rose to her feet, holding Joshua on her hip, and Duke kissed her cheek. "I can't believe he's almost a year old already," Anna mused. "It seems like just yesterday that he was born." The memory of that day was a cherished one.

_[I]"You're progressing just fine," Dr. Collins said, pulling off a latex glove. "In another few hours, you should be meeting your son," she smiled._

_"Thank you, Doctor," Anna smiled back, pushing down her hospital gown over her knees and shifting up on the bed. "Help me?" she said to Duke, looking up at him where he stood at the head of the bed, as she moved awkwardly, hauling her enormous swollen belly, to get out of bed and to her feet. He put out one arm for her to grasp for leverage and wrapped his other around her shoulder to assist her._

_"I'll be back in a while to check on you," the doctor said as she moved toward the door._

_"You're leaving?" Duke looked at her in surprised apprehension, as he helped Anna slide her feet to the floor._

_"There's nothing for me to do here," Dr. Collins reassured him. "You've got a strong, healthy wife and a strong, healthy baby. We just need to wait for nature to take its course. You're got the call button for the nurse, if you need anything. Don't hesitate to use it."_

_"We won't," Anna promised. "It'll be alright," she told Duke. "I've done this before, you know."_

_"Yeah," he acknowledged, looking at her in nervous admiration. "Well, I'm glad one of us has."_

_So far, this was nothing like Robin's birth, Anna admitted to herself gratefully. Having Duke with her made all the difference. When he'd gotten home from the club at 1:30 a.m., she'd already been having contractions for several hours, but she'd said nothing, wanting him to get at least some rest. She'd slept fitfully, the babe kicking in her belly between pains, until 3:30, when she'd risen and gotten into a hot shower, counting on the streaming water to refresh her and take the edge off. The sound of the running shower had roused Duke, who'd stumbled blearily into the bathroom mumbling, "Anna?"_

_"Wake Olin, will you, and tell her we're going to General Hospital?" Anna had instructed, turning off the water and gripping hard to the top of the shower door as another contraction rippled through her._

_"Is everything alright?" Duke had asked, shocked fully awake, and frightened._

_"Everything's great," Anna had smiled. "We're going to have a baby, silly."_

_Yes, how different this was than with Robin._

_She remembered how frightened she'd been then, with the midwives telling her, so far as she could understand with her rudimentary Italian, that it was perfectly normal for a first baby to take so long. She hadn't known how that could be possible, when the agony had seemed to go on forever. She'd still been so weak, barely recovered from the injuries she'd sustained in that last, fateful mission, and she did not have the strength to do this, alone, she'd thought. "I can't!" she remembered sobbing as a pain ripped through her. "I can't do this! I want Robert!"_

_"No, cara mia!" Filomena had reprimanded her, gripping her hand tightly. "You no need Roberto. You do this, bambina!" Signore Scorpio had fallen dramatically from Signorina Soltini's good graces. What kind of a man, Filomena had thought, abandoned a young bride carrying his child? Anna had not told her what had caused the rift-had simply insisted it was all her own fault and Robert bore no blame. But the man had taken vows, Filomena thought, and he had broken them. Young women made mistakes, she well knew-it was what they did-and if Dio Mio could forgive Anna, Roberto should not have been above doing so._

_Anna would be forever indebted to Filomena, she thought, for getting her through that day and all the others that followed, when she'd been too depressed and exhausted to tend to the incessant needs of howling newborn Robin. But this was so much better-this was the way things were supposed to be, she thought, looking lovingly at Duke's careworn face._

_"Mmmmpphhhh," she moaned, as another contraction came on suddenly, much sooner than she'd expected. She pressed her forehead against Duke's chest, gripped his shoulders tightly, and swayed on her feet in front of him, rocking her hips from side to side. Duke stood firm for her, rubbed her back, and kissed the top of her head, soothing, "Shhh..."_

_When she finally relaxed and stood upright again, Duke tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear and prompted, "Are you sure you don't want something for the pain?"_

_"No," she shook her head. "I'm okay, really." And it was true, she thought. Yes, it hurt, but it wasn't like with Robin: She wasn't frightened; she wasn't fighting it. "You're all the medicine I need."_

_"Well, then, do you think I could get something?" Duke said half-jokingly. Watching her in pain was fraying his nerves, and he was beginning to see the appeal of pacing in a waiting room with a box of cigars._

_"Hm, no. You're tough. I know you can handle it," she smiled at him. And then grimaced as another contraction gripped her. She began to pace the room, unable to speak, and stopped when she reached the wall, leaning her head against it and swaying again. Duke moved to massage the small of her back, needing to do something to comfort her, and she waved him off, swatting blindly at his arm and moaning, "Noooo." Oh, the pain was not stopping this time, she thought desperately-it should have stopped by now. And then the nature of it changed: She felt an unbearable pressure and an overpowering urge to push, and she gave in to it, bearing down with all her strength. When the sensation finally, mercifully, let up, she looked at Duke and panted, "Oh, get a doctor. Get a doctor, quick!"_

_Duke was momentarily paralyzed with panic. "What is it?"_

_"The baby's coming. He's coming [I]now[/I]!"_

_Duke grabbed the call button and pressed it repeatedly, then dashed to the door, flung it open, and shouted, "Get-Doc-get in here!" _

_Dr. Collins came leisurely into the room, bringing an aura of calm with her, and asking, "How are we doing?" Anna had waddled over to the bed and was leaning over the mattress, her fingers digging into it and her face screwed up with the effort of pushing along with the overwhelming force that was moving through her. Duke rubbed his furrowed forehead and raked his hand back through his hair, watching Anna helplessly. "Okay, I see how we're doing," Dr. Collins observed._

_The contraction eased up, and Anna looked up at the doctor and pleaded, "I have to push. I need to…."_

"_Mr. Lavery, do you want to help her into the bed there?" Dr. Collins suggested, completely unruffled._

_As Duke did as he was directed, a nurse came into the room wearing a knowing smile and began to break down the end of the bed for the delivery, while the doctor washed her hands and pulled on a fresh pair of gloves. "Feet up here," Dr. Collins instructed Anna, tapping the stirrups, "and slide way down to the edge, Anna. Atta girl. Yeah, this little one is anxious to meet you two. Good girl, Anna. Strong, steady push," she encouraged, seeing Anna grimacing and straining with all of her might. "Dad, help her sit up more—that's good," she guided, prompting Duke to brace his arms against Anna's back. "Okay, relax, Anna…. Breathe deep between contractions…. Good, good…. You're almost there…. Ready to try again? Pu-u-u-usssshhhh…."_

"_Push, Anna," Duke whispered into his wife's hair, desperately wishing for this to be over soon for her sake and the baby's and even his own-he'd never felt such a combination of anxiety and uselessness and dread and excitement in all his life._

_Anna was silently shaking with focused concentration, and then panting, trying to catch her breath. She wanted to be done with this. "How much more?" she begged Dr. Collins._

"_He's right here, Anna," the doctor promised. "A couple good pushes. Go, go, go, go. Don't stop. A little more. Good…. Now relax…. And again…. Push…. Slo-o-o-owly…. Here it comes…. Here's the head…. Look at the dark hair," she smiled._

_Anna sobbed, and Duke blanched. The nurse, holding Anna's thigh, looked at him and thought there was a good chance she was about to end up with another patient—one passed out on the floor. She whispered, "You okay? Maybe concentrate on your wife…."_

_He closed his eyes and kissed the top of Anna's head, hearing Dr. Collins say, "One more, Anna. Good, good, good. Here he is. Want to look at your son, Duke?"_

_Anna was crying, slumped back against Duke's arms with exhaustion and relief that it was over, and that their baby was here, safe. They both looked in awe at the bloody, messy babe that the doctor laid on Anna's chest, a healthy boy howling in fury at having been violently evicted from his warm, cozy home. "Oh!" Anna sobbed. "Shhh. It's alright," she crooned, wrapping her arms around her son. "You're alright. Mummy's here."_

"_Look at him…." Duke sniffled. "Oh, Anna. You are amazing. I love you…." He kissed her hair again and again._

"_I love you too. I love you both." Anna turned her face up to Duke's for a proper kiss._

"_D o you want to cut the cord, Dad?" the doctor asked, offering a pair of surgical scissors. "Right here. Squeeze real hard."_

_His hand shaking slightly, Duke managed the operation that was not as delicate as he'd expected. The doctor took the instrument from him, and he kissed Anna again._

"_Let's get him cleaned up a little, and checked out," the nurse said, reaching for the baby with a warm receiving blanket. Anna reluctantly relinquished her son, and then slumped back against the bed, her eyes slowly closing as she struggled to watch the nurse vigorously rubbing the still screaming baby and laying him on a scale. She felt so drained, she thought weakly, feeling Duke's lips against her head again. She didn't hear him as he said, "Anna?"[/I]_

"Yeah, time flies," Duke agreed, rubbing Joshua's back as the baby rested his head on Anna's shoulder sleepily. It was getting on toward naptime, and he'd had a busy day.

"Mom, can I go to Marci's?" Robin interjected. As much as she loved her baby brother, Robin, too, was growing up quickly, and spending more and more time with her own friends and interests.

"Hm? Oh, yes, you may. Be home for dinner."

"Yep. Thanks," Robin said as she went back into the house to call her friend and retrieve her things.

"Have you thought….?" Anna began to ask Duke quietly, swaying from side to side as she rocked Joshua to sleep. "Would you like to have another one?" She kissed the top of Joshua's head.

Duke frowned. "I don't know, Anna," he said, rubbing the baby's back. He shook his head slowly. "I don't think so."

Anna looked at him in mild surprise and dismay. "But…I thought you wanted several children," she said. "A sibling, for Joshua. A playmate for him…."

Duke's brow furrowed. He hated that she was disappointed. He took a deep breath. "When Joshua was born," he explained, "it was one of the happiest days of my life. And also one of the most awful." He cradled Anna's face in his hand and caressed her cheekbone with his thumb. "I almost lost you. You've no idea how terrifying that was."

"But I'm here," Anna reassured him. "I'm fine. There's no reason to think that would happen again…. We could talk to Dr. Collins. See what she thinks."

"Talk to the doctor," Duke agreed. "But I still think…I'd rather not risk it, Anna. I can't. Our son needs you. Robin needs you. And heaven knows, I need you. We're very lucky you know. We have each other, and two beautiful children. A girl and a boy. 'A rich man's family,' my mother used to call that. And I feel like the richest man in the world. I'd like to think my mum would be proud. I feel like it would be…tempting fate, to ask for anything more."

"And what about what [I]I[/I] want?" Anna asked, quietly angry.

"What [I]do[/I] you want?" he asked sincerely. "You've been happy to get back to work, huh? I've seen how torn you are, between your job and this little one. D'you think another child would make that any easier?"

Anna was still angry-perhaps more so, because he had a point. "What about your job?" she accused. "You're his father. Why is it always a mother being made to feel conflicted?"

"There's another reason I'm lucky: the club-I set my own hours. But I still miss so much. I know that. Like, telling him his bedtime story." He looked fondly at the baby, with a wistful smile as he stroked the child's hair. "Listening to Robin tell about her day, at supper. It's selfish, maybe, but I can't imagine missing twice as much, with another child." He moved his eyes to Anna's face and saw a faint glint of tears in her eyes. "Your happiness is the most important thing in the world to me, you know that. I want to give you the world. Let's just…think about it. Very carefully. Before we make any decisions?"

"Yeah, we'll think," Anna conceded.

"For now, how about we take this babby here and put him down for his nap? And then, maybe you and I could have a little rest of our own? Adjourn to the bedroom? Robin's out of the house, you know…." He raised an eyebrow at her hopefully.

Anna smiled at him in spite of herself. She never could stay angry with him for long, especially not when he appealed to her passionate nature. "You [I]are[/I] a lucky man you know," she reminded him, turning to enter the house.

He kissed her ear from behind as he followed her. "Oh, I know, believe me."

Duke & Joshua go fishing, in which Duke reveals that the reason fishing is so important to him is because of its significance in his relationship with his father, Duncan. Even after his father became paralyzed, it was something the two of them could do together and it was as if the accident had never happened. They could sit together by the lake, talking—or, more often, not talking—and it didn't matter that his father's legs didn't work or that he could no longer do the manual labor that had defined his life.


	3. Chapter 3

A Baby Dream

Anna Lavery winced as she pulled herself into a sitting position in a bed at General Hospital, her hair hanging loose and slightly limp down her shoulders, her skin a dewy alabaster, a hospital gown threatening to slip off one shoulder. Her husband Duke hovered protectively at her bedside, the picture of charming dishevelment, with a night's growth of stubble and hair that stuck out at odd angles thanks to the frequent raking of his fingers.

Amy Vining handed Anna a tightly swaddled bundle, saying merely "Congratulations" and then, discreetly for once, slipping out of the room.

Anna looked down in wonderment at the bright pink little head cradled in her arms, with a hint of soft, dark hair and long, black lashes fluttering against pillow cheeks. "Hullo…" she whispered tenderly, her voice and eyes brimming with tears. "Oh, Duke, isn't he beautiful…"

Duke stilled his anxious shifting from foot to foot. "Mm-hm. You're beautiful."

Anna tore her eyes away from the babe to look up at him in surprise, flushing self-consciously as she tried to adjust the wayward hospital gown with her one free hand. "Oh, I'm a vision." But indeed, with the pink rising in her cheeks and a sheen of tears glistening in her eyes, Anna was glowing from within.

Duke looked at her with the same mix of pride and admiration that graced his face when she walked toward him as his bride. "You've never looked lovelier. You've never been the mother of my child before." He crooked an index finger under her chin, tilted her face up toward him, and bent over her to kiss her lips ever-so gently and warmly. When he pulled back, their eyes met for a moment, until Anna's were drawn back to their son.

After another precious moment, she looked again at Duke. "Do you want to hold him?"

"If you're ready to give him up. I thought you'd never ask."

They transfered the baby naturally and gracefully, as if it were another dance they'd perfected long ago. "Mind his head," Anna whispered needlessly. Duke eased his son into the crook of his right arm and settled onto the side of the bed next to Anna. She sidled close to him, wincing again, hooked her hands around his biceps and rested her chin on his shoulder to look down at the physical embodiment of their love.

"Welcome to the world, lad," Duke said with barely constrained emotion. "Welcome to the Clan Lavery," he added, pulling the edge of the receiving blanket tighter around his son's sleeping form.

"We're really a family now," Anna said gratefully.

"We are. Well and truly," Duke assured her, turning his head to kiss her forehead.

And the two of them spent some quiet time reveling in the fulfillment of their dreams.

Still gazing at her newborn son, Anna mused, "I can't wait for Robin to meet him." She looked at Duke and said longingly, "Let's call Olin to bring her over."

"If you're sure you're up to it.…"

"I'm fine now. Really."

Duke was not entirely convinced, his worry for her still fresh and raw. Despite his anxiety, Anna had brought to their son's birth the same single-minded focus she relied on for any difficult assignment. For a change, even Duke himself was no distraction to her as she'd paced and rocked through the powerful contractions. He'd found himself amazed once again at such strength in a woman who looked so delicate. Finally, their son had been there, slippery and squalling as Dr. Collins had laid him on Anna's chest and coached Duke through the cutting of the umbilical cord. As the pediatric nurse had whisked off the babe to rub him dry and quickly confirm that he was as healthy as he sounded, Anna's eyes had fluttered shut, for what Duke at first thought was a well-deserved moment of rest. Until…

"Anna," Dr. Collins summoned. "Anna, stay with us."

"She's out," the OB nurse observed.

"Anna…? What's wrong with her?" Duke had demanded, his concern rising again as he watched the high color of exertion drain from his wife's face, leaving her a terrifying, ghostly white.

"Just a little bleeding," the doctor had tried to reassure. "It happens sometimes."

"Her pressure's dropping," warned the nurse. The woman deftly maneuvered Duke out of the way as she hung an IV bag.

"We need to get her uterus to contract to stop this bleeding," Dr. Collins said for Duke's benefit.

Long minutes had passed and Duke's panic had increased as Anna continued unconscious, the medical staff bustling around her, trying to staunch the rush of blood from her womb. So much blood, Duke had thought.

"It's still really boggy down here. Make sure there's an OR free in case we have to go in," Dr. Collins instructed the nurse, trying to sound matter-of-fact.

"Operate? Why would you need to operate? You can't stop the bleeding?" Desperation had begun to creep into Duke's voice.

"She's hemorrhaging," the doctor had admitted. "If we can't get it to stop, we could lose her. Hang another oxytocin, and a bag of O negative," she added, to the nurse.

Duke had gone limp against the wall behind him. "Anna. Please. You have to save her…." He could say no more, the fear was so acute. His mind had rushed ahead to the unthinkable: that fate could be so cruel, to grant him this longed-for child only in exchange for its mother. He would lose her, and Robert would take away Robin, and it would be just him and the tiny boy, clinging to each other through a lifetime of grief. He'd wanted to wail, just as, through the haze of his mind, he could hear his son doing.

And then finally, mercifully, Duke's prayers had been answered. The medications had worked, the bleeding had stopped, and Anna had come back to him. When the doctor had been certain that Anna was stable and out of danger, Duke had nearly wept with relief.

"Duke, I'm okay, really." Anna's voice brought him back to this precious present moment. "I'm tired, but I think we'd better get used to that," she chided with a smile.

And she did look well, Duke had to admit. Despite everything. She was the most resilient person he had ever known.

"Let's call Robin. Please," she said once more.

"Of course." Duke forced himself to relax, to smile at her. Then he looked again at their baby—and found that upon seeing that small, peaceful face he _was_ relaxed. He reached for the phone.

Twenty minutes later, Robin burst through the door, Olin trailing after her. "Mommy! Uncle Duke! The baby's here?"

"Now, what do you think?" Duke smiled at her.

"Come meet your little brother," Anna prompted.

Robin dashed to the bedside. "Oh, he's SO CUTE. Can I hold him?"

"Of course you may. He's been waiting for you," Anna said. "Here, come sit next to me."

Duke slid off the bed to make room, and handed the baby to Robin. "Gently now."

"Hey, Daddy-O, how you doin'?" Olin greeted Duke. "You proud papa now, huh? That's a handsome boy you got there."

"Thanks, Olin." Duke was beaming. "And thanks for bringing Robin over."

"Oh, no problemo. I'm happy to do it. I wanted to see the little dude myself. But I'll let you all get acquainted now. I've got some shopping to do. You call me when you want me to take Robin home, right?"

"Sure. Thanks again."

Duke turned back to watch Anna and Robin cooing over the baby.

"He's so little, Mommy. Look at his little hands!"

"I know. Can you believe you were once this small?"

"Really?"

"Yes. Smaller. He'll be tall like Duke, I think." She smiled up at her husband, who grinned back, enjoying the scene.

"Oh, Mommy, I wish Grandma were here. She would love him!"

"Yes, she would. Filomena was wonderful with babies," Anna replied wistfully. "I don't know what I would've done without her help when you were born."

"Uncle Duke?" Robin suddenly turned serious.

"What, luv?"

"I was thinking…maybe I shouldn't call you 'Uncle' anymore? I mean, the baby will call you 'Daddy,' right? And I don't want to confuse him."

"Come here," Duke told her, pulling a chair up to the bedside and settling in for a talk with his girl. "Give the baby to your mother for a minute and come sit with me."

Robin did as she was bid, going to perch on Duke's knee. "You must be happy that you and Mommy have a baby of your own now. Right?"

"Listen to me. We are a family. You, me, your mother, the baby. Olin. Even your father. All of us. The baby will understand that, because you'll help teach him. You're his big sister, and he's going to look up to you, and listen to you. So if you're not confused, he won't be either. So you call me whatever you like. Nothing's changed between you and I. You're my best girl, and you always will be. Do you understand that?"

"Yes, I understand," Robin assured him, relieved. "I love you, Uncle Duke."

Duke hugged her. "I love you too, sweetheart. So much. Nothing's ever gonna change that." He looked over her shoulder at Anna smiling gratefully at the two of them. "Now let's go see if Mummy needs help with your brother. Look, I think he's waking up…."

"It's about time!" Robin exclaimed. She jumped up to stand by the bed, Duke moving behind her, chuckling.

"Oh, I think he'll spend plenty of time awake. When the rest of us would rather be sleeping, most likely," Anna mused.

Preoccupied with the new arrival, none of them notices another arrival: Robert Scorpio coming through the hospital room door. He stopped in his tracks, feeling unexpected loneliness at the sight of the family tableau—the three dark heads bent over the small bundle, his daughter and her mother with the two people most central to their lives. This was what he'd missed, he thought. His daughter's infancy. An active fatherhood, with a wife—first Anna, then Holly…oh, Holly…at his side. But after a moment, he swept off the self-pity and entered the room in inimitable Scorpio fashion, crowing, "I hear congratulations are in order!"

"Daddy!" Robin ran to hug him.

"Hello, Robert," Duke said, in a mood to be truly welcoming. It would not last.

"Come see my brother!" Robin tugged at Robert's arm.

Anna handed the baby, now restless and beginning to squirm out of his blankets, to Duke, who laid him in the bassinette.

"So what's the little tyke's name?" Robert queried.

The baby started to whimper.

"He probably needs changing," Anna surmised.

"Oh, let me!" Robin volunteered eagerly. "Can I do it?"

"Well, we won't decline that offer," Duke commented, amused.

As Robin bustled around the baby, Robert stood behind her, continuing his monologue: "Duke Junior? D.J.?"

From the bed, Anna instructed, "Keep the nappy covering him…"

Robert was on a roll. "Earl, maybe. Viscount?"

Duke was suddenly feeling less hospitable. And the baby was in full-throated cry.

"The nappy, Robin," Anna reminded again. "Hold the diaper over him!"

"I've got it," Robert announced triumphantly. "Prince! That's it, right?" he shouted, determined to be heard over the baby's cries. For his trouble, he got hit in the shirtfront with a stream of brand-new-baby urine.

"Or maybe not," Robert observed, deflated.

"Sorry, Daddy! He didn't mean it!" Robin said, abashed but trying not to laugh.

"You can send me your laundry bill, Robert," Duke smirked, in better spirits again already. He grinned at Anna, who was giggling.

"His name is Joshua, Daddy," Robin offered by way of formal introduction. "Joshua Duncan Devane Lavery."

"You're joshin' me?" Robert punned. "Quite a moniker you've hung on the boy, Anna," he said sarcastically.

"Quite," Anna replied, as Duke lifted the dry but still fussy little Josh and handed him back to her. "And we quite like it, thank you very much." She gave Duke a conspiratorial wink. "And now, I think he wants feeding."

"Right," Robert said. "He'd better eat. He needs energy to carry around that name."

"Yes, so, we'll see you later then, Robert?" Anna suggested.

Duke looked at Scorpio pointedly.

"What?" Robert played dumb.

"Mommy needs to nurse Josh, Daddy," Robin piped up helpfully, not having any of the new parents' British reserve.

"Oh, right." Robert tried to defuse the awkwardness with yet another joke. "Well, it's not like that's anything I haven't seen before. Not the feeding maybe, but the br—"

Without waiting for the punch line, Duke clapped a hand on his shoulder and steered him to the door. "Thanks for stopping by, mate." With Robert safely deposited in the hallway, he turned to Robin. "We should give your mother some privacy as well. Shall we go have some lunch?"

"Can we get ice cream?" she asked hopefully.

"After you've eaten all your lunch." He turned to check in with Anna. "Will you be alright?"

"I think—shhh, shhh—" Anna adjusted some pillows and tried to comfort Joshua. "…we'll manage," she finished, not entirely confidently.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Duke raised his voice to be heard over the howling of the baby, who was now an impressive shade of aubergine.

"Actually, I'm starving. I'd love a good curry."

Duke smiled. Surely the return of her appetite must be a good sign. "I don't know that the cafeteria will be much help with that, but I'll see what I can do." He bent to kiss the angry baby on the top of his head. "Go easy on your mum. I'll be back soon." He kissed his wife as well, and then he and Robin went in search of decent Indian, leaving Anna and the little one to work out the logistics of their first lunch date.

"Hello, Laverys!" Robert bellowed as he and Katherine Delafield walked through the gate into Anna and Duke's backyard. Robin came running and flung herself at Robert, squealing, "Daddy!" He scooped his daughter up into his arms, squeezed her tight, and kissed her with a loud, "Mwah! How's my girl?"

Duke joined the group, smiling, "Hello, Robert," and shaking Scorpio's hand as Robin slid to the ground. "Katherine…" he continued warmly, kissing the lady's cheek. "Thank you both for coming."

"We wouldn't have missed it," Robert assured him.

"Yes, thank you for having us," Katherine agreed.

"Can I get you a drink?" Duke offered, ever the gracious host.

"You've got beer?" Robert asked.

"Of course. Katherine?"

"White wine would be lovely. Thank you."

"Can I talk to you, Robert, before we've got a crowd?" Duke asked as the two men walked toward the bar on the stone patio.

"I'll go say hi to Anna," Katherine excused herself, moving toward her friend, who from her seat at the patio table, where she cuddled baby Joshua, welcomed, "Hello, Robert."

"Hiya, luv," Robert nodded at Anna before asking Duke, "What's up? Everything alright?"

"Never better," Duke answered sincerely, watching Robin flit excitedly around the women like one of the butterflies fluttering among the heady summer blooms that marked the boundaries of the yard. He leant down to pull a bottle of beer out of a sweating metal tub of ice water. "It's just… You know, I'm very grateful that I get to play a part in your daughter's life." With a bottle opener, he uncapped the cold lager with a loud hiss. "Anna and I were wondering…if you'd be willing to return the favor, and be our son's godfather?" He handed Robert the drink.

"Well…" Robert cleared his throat, visibly moved. He took a quick swig of the beer to buy time to collect himself. "I'd be honored, mate."

"Thank you," Duke clapped him on the shoulder. "It means a lot to me that you'll look out for the lad. I appreciate it, Robert."

"What's all this, then?" Anna piped up, as Duke poured Katherine's drink and walked it over to her. "You two are looking awfully solemn. I thought this was a party?"

"Party? Did I hear someone say, 'Party'?" called Sean from the gate. Tiffany shoved past him and rushed in, gushing, "Where is that baby? You just let me at 'im," leaving Sean laughing in her wake. She sped over to Anna and then drew up short, her mouth falling open and her hands flying to her cheeks. "Oh, if he isn't the sweetest little dumplin' that ever drew flies!" she proclaimed of little Josh, bending over and pinching his tiny sock-clad toes. "I could just eat you up!"

Tiff's enthusiasm was contagious, and everyone present grinned stupidly. "Would you like to hold him, Tiffany?" Anna encouraged, rising from her chair.

"Hah! Does a coonhound snore?"

"I have no idea," Anna laughed.

"Yes! Yes! Of course, I wanna hold him! Give him here." Tiff took Josh from Anna's arms, cradled him, and began to sway. "Lookit him, Sean. Just look…."

"Yep, that's a baby, alright," Sean grinned.

"Oh, Sean, doesn't it just make you want one? Just a little bit?"

"Um…well…I don't know about that, sweetheart…" Sean stammered.

"Sean!" Tiff scolded.

"Somebody want to help me out here?" Sean pleaded, looking to the men for rescue.

"You're on your own, mate," Robert grinned broadly.

"The lady may have a point, Sean," observed Duke, beaming with paternal pride.

"Thanks a lot, fellas," Sean said sarcastically. "Honey, how 'bout we discuss this later?" He muttered, "Much later."

"Oh, we will, Sean. Don't you worry, we will," Tiff vowed.

"How 'bout you, eh?"Anna said quietly, nudging Katherine's arm with her elbow. "Someday? Maybe?" She looked meaningfully in Robert's direction.

"Well, I don't know," Katherine said thoughtfully. "I've never really thought about it, much. I mean, with my rehearsals, and touring…. I don't know how you do it all…. Isn't it difficult?"

"Oh, but it's so worth it! Just you wait—you'll see."

"Um, Tiffany?" Robin interjected. "I think Mommy and Duke have a question for you. About Josh. Don't you, guys?" she prompted.

"For me?" Tiff cooed at the baby, without even looking at Robin.

"Why, yes, of course we do," Anna took the bait, and Duke sidled close to her and put an arm around her waist. "We were wondering if you would be Joshua's godmother."

"Yeah!" Robin enthused. "You know, since Sean is one of my godfathers. Then we'll all be like family!"

"Oh, I would love that!" Tiff raved. "Love it! Love it, love it, love it!" she reinforced tearily. "Thank ya'll so much."

"Well, that's settled, then," Duke confirmed, clapping his hands together. "Who else needs a drink?"

"Uh, I'll take a double." Sean raised an index finger.

"Of?"

"The strongest stuff you've got."

"Is that a challenge?" Duke raised his eyebrows and smiled widely. "Can I get you something, darling?" he asked his wife. "An iced tea?"

"That'd be wonderful. Thanks." Anna pecked him warmly on the lips.

Some hours later, the Laverys' garden was filled with friends mingling and laughing in the twilight. Joshua was being passed amongst a gaggle of women: Bobbi, Terri, Felicia, Simone, and Monica. Duke and Anna stood with another group, Anna leaning tiredly back against Duke's chest as they conversed with Robert, Katherine, Sean, Tiff, Angel, Tom, Patrick, and Alan.

"Your boy's pretty popular with the ladies," Robert teased.

"Hm, like father, like son, isn't that what they say?" Anna said, twisting her head around to smile up at Duke fondly, as she reached up and stroked his cheek.

"Well, I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," Duke demurred with mock innocence. "Are there other women here? Because I've only got eyes for one."

The gathered men let out a collective groan.

"Well, aren't you sweet?" Anna flirted. "Our lovely guests whom you've just insulted might not agree…."

"I don't have to live with them, do I?"

"No," Anna laughed. "No, you don't."

The banter was interrupted by a loud cry from the little guest of honor.

"I'd best get him to bed," Anna observed with almost relieved exhaustion. "Thank you all for coming," she told the huddle before going to retrieve her tiny tyrant.

A chorus of "'Night, Anna. Thanks," followed her over to the ladies.

"I'm sorry to tear him away, but I'm afraid it's someone's bedtime," Anna told her friends. Bobbi, who held Joshua up against her shoulder, bouncing him and shushing him to no avail, relinquished him to his mother.

"It's been a lovely party, Anna," Monica offered. "Lila asked me to give you her congratulations, as well. I know she would love to meet Joshua, if you wouldn't mind bringing him to the house sometime?"

"Not at all," Anna promised. "I'd love to see her as well. Please tell her I'll stop by. Can you say, 'Nightie-night,' Joshua?" she prompted the baby, kissing his bawling little head.

Joshua screamed all the louder, and Anna smiled in chagrin. "Goodnight, all," she said one last time, before heading into the house.

Duke moved through his darkened house listening to the crickets chirp their own goodnights as the last guests directed their cars off his block. He hummed quietly to himself, pleased with his apparently successful party. Passing Robin's room, he poked his head in. "Goodnight, luv. Don't forget to brush your teeth, hmm? And lights out soon," he said to his daughter, who sat at her desk writing in her diary. "Ten minutes, okay?"

"'kay. I brushed 'em. 'Night, Uncle Duke. Love you."

"I love you, too, sweetheart. See you in the morning."

Duke closed Robin's bedroom door as he left, and then stopped again at the next door, which was only a few inches ajar, and quietly swung it open. Inside, bathed in the warm, dim glow of a nightlight, Anna sat asleep in a rocking chair, the baby cradled in her arms. Duke silently crept into the nursery to watch them, his heart filled nearly to bursting with love. His Anna was as lovely as ever, he thought, even with the dark shadow of exhaustion underlining her eyes. He stood over her and tenderly tucked behind her ear a stray strand of her hair, feeling the dull ache of weeks of deferred desire as she stirred at his touch. Her movement began to rouse the baby, whose head rested against her breast, just below the unbuttoned neckline of her white woven cotton pajamas. Duke's eyes roamed over Anna's figure and then met Joshua's as the baby blinked himself awake with a wide-mouthed yawn. "Lucky lad…," he whispered to his son, feeling infinitely fortunate himself, for not only did he have this perfect, healthy little boy, but his wife was more completely his than ever. This child, Duke felt, meant that Robert Scorpio no longer had any claim to Anna. No more would Duke worry that Robin was so powerful a link that his own love for Anna might be found wanting. He finally felt free of old, irrational jealousies, confident that Anna was bound to him now in every way that mattered—by will, by love, and by blood. It was this newfound certainty that had prompted him to ask Scorpio to be a godparent. It was easy to be magnanimous now that he knew he'd won, once and for always.

Joshua began to whimper and squirm in Anna's arms, and Duke hushed him. "Shhh," he soothed, bending to slip a hand beneath the baby's head and another beneath his bottom. "Let your mummy sleep." He gathered Joshua to his chest and gently kissed Anna's forehead before he straightened up. "Sweet dreams, luv." Then he crossed to the door, whispering to the babe, "We'll have a story. Your sister likes one about a dragon. Would you like that?"

A few hours later, as one day slipped silently into the next, Anna woke stiff and disoriented in the rocker. She stretched her neck and spine painfully, and rubbed at her eyes. Then she heaved herself from the chair, and went to look into the crib. Finding it empty, she left the room as barely more than a somnambulist.

She entered the master bedroom to see Duke stretched out asleep on the bed, still dressed as he'd been for the previous evening's party. Joshua was curled up facedown on his father's chest, little legs pulled up under his tummy and tiny lips pursed. Duke's hand tenderly but firmly supported the baby's body, nestling around his little bottom; and Joshua was rocked in his slumber by the steady rising and falling of Duke's chest as he breathed.

Anna's emotions had been constantly close to the surface ever since the baby's birth, and now the flood of love that she felt brought tears to her eyes. She could not recall ever having seen anything so beautiful as this sleeping man, his jaw shaded by stubble, holding the gorgeous child he'd given her.

Joshua's mouth made a sucking motion and he began to uncurl his little body, extending his legs and arms, as he caught the scent of his mother. Anna felt the tingling in her hardened breasts, like an electric current, that signaled her milk letting down for the baby. She walked around the foot of the bed and slid under the sheet on her side. She carefully lifted Joshua from Duke's body, and the baby gave a sharp, ear-splitting wail that stopped abruptly as he quickly latched onto his mother and began to suckle hungrily. Anna closed her eyes and slid down in the bed, exhaling deeply in relief and fatigue.

"Hey," she heard Duke say sleepily beside her.

She opened her eyes and turned to look at him, smiling, "Hey. I'm sorry we woke you."

"That's alright. I wanted to see you. It was a good party, eh?"

"Lovely. Everyone seemed to have a good time. I'm not much of a hostess, though—turning in early."

"Everyone understood." He gazed down at Joshua. "He's growing fast. Before we know it, he'll be as big as Robin. And she'll be grown, with a baby of her own, maybe."

"Oh, don't say that. I want to enjoy every minute. Well, the ones I can stay awake for."

"You're right. We're lucky, aren't we? To have two brilliant, healthy children."

"And each other."

"Definitely that. I have to say…I'm starting to miss being the one who wakes you in the middle of the night."

"I know. I miss that too. Soon, right? Like you said, he's growing. Soon he'll sleep through the night. And take naps. Lots of naps."

"Promise?"

"Come here."

Duke leaned toward Anna, and with the one hand that was not wrapped around the baby, she pulled Duke's face toward hers and kissed him in a passionate pledge. When their lips finally parted, he inclined his head against hers, and she whispered, "I swear it."

"I can be patient then. A little longer. You're worth waiting for, you know."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Duke looked down fondly at the baby again. "Is he asleep again yet?"

"Just. I'll take him to the nursery." Anna began to demurely rearrange her nightdress with her free hand.

"Let me. You get some rest." Duke kissed her gently.

"Okay," she said, passing Joshua to him. Then she sank into the pillows with a grateful sigh as Duke took the baby to his crib.

Joshua Duncan Devane Lavery, all of 11 months old, clung with each little fist to one of his big sister's thumbs in the Lavery family's backyard. The early summer sun glinted off his thick dark hair that fell in waves that were not quite curls, and he squinted his green-flecked hazel eyes against its glare. Bending over him as he took toddling steps with the support of her hands, Robin urged, "Go ahead, Josh. Walk to Mom."

Just a few feet in front of him, Anna squatted in the grass, her arms extended toward her son. "Come on, Joshua. You can do it, darling. Let go of Robin and walk to Mummy." She wiggled her fingers toward herself in a c'mere gesture to encourage him.

Duke sat in a patio chair, nursing a beer and watching the proceedings with a profound sense of gratitude and good fortune. How different their lives could have been, he thought, remembering a time when it was him that Anna was coaxing to take a few halting steps to her.

[I]Video Flashback[/]

.com/watch?v=U7bRzToBrn8

He would never take a moment of this life for granted, and he would be forever grateful for all he had: his health, his freedom, his Anna, his little lady, and now this bouncing bairn who was so quickly growing into a fine lad.

"Go, Josh," Robin said again, and pulled her hands from the child's grasp. Before he knew what he was doing, Joshua was walking on his own, into his mother's waiting arms. As soon as he realized it, he plopped down onto his diapered bum in the grass.

"Yay, Josh!" Robin squealed. "You did it, Joshie! He did it, Mom!"

Joshua clambered back up to his feet with the support of Anna's arms, showing off his four teeth in the proud smile on his face. "Mumma."

Anna embraced her baby, burying her face in his hair to smell his sweet little head and giving him a kiss. "You walked, Joshua. All by yourself. Mwah! My big boy."

"Did you see him, Duke?" Robin gushed. "Did you see him walk?"

"I did," Duke assured her, joining his family. "Well done, lad," he beamed, ruffling the child's hair.

Anna rose to her feet, holding Joshua on her hip, and Duke kissed her cheek. "I can't believe he's almost a year old already," Anna mused. "It seems like just yesterday that he was born." The memory of that day was a cherished one.

_[I]"You're progressing just fine," Dr. Collins said, pulling off a latex glove. "In another few hours, you should be meeting your son," she smiled._

_"Thank you, Doctor," Anna smiled back, pushing down her hospital gown over her knees and shifting up on the bed. "Help me?" she said to Duke, looking up at him where he stood at the head of the bed, as she moved awkwardly, hauling her enormous swollen belly, to get out of bed and to her feet. He put out one arm for her to grasp for leverage and wrapped his other around her shoulder to assist her._

_"I'll be back in a while to check on you," the doctor said as she moved toward the door._

_"You're leaving?" Duke looked at her in surprised apprehension, as he helped Anna slide her feet to the floor._

_"There's nothing for me to do here," Dr. Collins reassured him. "You've got a strong, healthy wife and a strong, healthy baby. We just need to wait for nature to take its course. You're got the call button for the nurse, if you need anything. Don't hesitate to use it."_

_"We won't," Anna promised. "It'll be alright," she told Duke. "I've done this before, you know."_

_"Yeah," he acknowledged, looking at her in nervous admiration. "Well, I'm glad one of us has."_

_So far, this was nothing like Robin's birth, Anna admitted to herself gratefully. Having Duke with her made all the difference. When he'd gotten home from the club at 1:30 a.m., she'd already been having contractions for several hours, but she'd said nothing, wanting him to get at least some rest. She'd slept fitfully, the babe kicking in her belly between pains, until 3:30, when she'd risen and gotten into a hot shower, counting on the streaming water to refresh her and take the edge off. The sound of the running shower had roused Duke, who'd stumbled blearily into the bathroom mumbling, "Anna?"_

_"Wake Olin, will you, and tell her we're going to General Hospital?" Anna had instructed, turning off the water and gripping hard to the top of the shower door as another contraction rippled through her._

_"Is everything alright?" Duke had asked, shocked fully awake, and frightened._

_"Everything's great," Anna had smiled. "We're going to have a baby, silly."_

_Yes, how different this was than with Robin._

_She remembered how frightened she'd been then, with the midwives telling her, so far as she could understand with her rudimentary Italian, that it was perfectly normal for a first baby to take so long. She hadn't known how that could be possible, when the agony had seemed to go on forever. She'd still been so weak, barely recovered from the injuries she'd sustained in that last, fateful mission, and she did not have the strength to do this, alone, she'd thought. "I can't!" she remembered sobbing as a pain ripped through her. "I can't do this! I want Robert!"_

_"No, cara mia!" Filomena had reprimanded her, gripping her hand tightly. "You no need Roberto. You do this, bambina!" Signore Scorpio had fallen dramatically from Signorina Soltini's good graces. What kind of a man, Filomena had thought, abandoned a young bride carrying his child? Anna had not told her what had caused the rift-had simply insisted it was all her own fault and Robert bore no blame. But the man had taken vows, Filomena thought, and he had broken them. Young women made mistakes, she well knew-it was what they did-and if Dio Mio could forgive Anna, Roberto should not have been above doing so._

_Anna would be forever indebted to Filomena, she thought, for getting her through that day and all the others that followed, when she'd been too depressed and exhausted to tend to the incessant needs of howling newborn Robin. But this was so much better-this was the way things were supposed to be, she thought, looking lovingly at Duke's careworn face._

_"Mmmmpphhhh," she moaned, as another contraction came on suddenly, much sooner than she'd expected. She pressed her forehead against Duke's chest, gripped his shoulders tightly, and swayed on her feet in front of him, rocking her hips from side to side. Duke stood firm for her, rubbed her back, and kissed the top of her head, soothing, "Shhh..."_

_When she finally relaxed and stood upright again, Duke tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear and prompted, "Are you sure you don't want something for the pain?"_

_"No," she shook her head. "I'm okay, really." And it was true, she thought. Yes, it hurt, but it wasn't like with Robin: She wasn't frightened; she wasn't fighting it. "You're all the medicine I need."_

_"Well, then, do you think I could get something?" Duke said half-jokingly. Watching her in pain was fraying his nerves, and he was beginning to see the appeal of pacing in a waiting room with a box of cigars._

_"Hm, no. You're tough. I know you can handle it," she smiled at him. And then grimaced as another contraction gripped her. She began to pace the room, unable to speak, and stopped when she reached the wall, leaning her head against it and swaying again. Duke moved to massage the small of her back, needing to do something to comfort her, and she waved him off, swatting blindly at his arm and moaning, "Noooo." Oh, the pain was not stopping this time, she thought desperately-it should have stopped by now. And then the nature of it changed: She felt an unbearable pressure and an overpowering urge to push, and she gave in to it, bearing down with all her strength. When the sensation finally, mercifully, let up, she looked at Duke and panted, "Oh, get a doctor. Get a doctor, quick!"_

_Duke was momentarily paralyzed with panic. "What is it?"_

_"The baby's coming. He's coming [I]now[/I]!"_

_Duke grabbed the call button and pressed it repeatedly, then dashed to the door, flung it open, and shouted, "Get-Doc-get in here!" _

_Dr. Collins came leisurely into the room, bringing an aura of calm with her, and asking, "How are we doing?" Anna had waddled over to the bed and was leaning over the mattress, her fingers digging into it and her face screwed up with the effort of pushing along with the overwhelming force that was moving through her. Duke rubbed his furrowed forehead and raked his hand back through his hair, watching Anna helplessly. "Okay, I see how we're doing," Dr. Collins observed._

_The contraction eased up, and Anna looked up at the doctor and pleaded, "I have to push. I need to…."_

"_Mr. Lavery, do you want to help her into the bed there?" Dr. Collins suggested, completely unruffled._

_As Duke did as he was directed, a nurse came into the room wearing a knowing smile and began to break down the end of the bed for the delivery, while the doctor washed her hands and pulled on a fresh pair of gloves. "Feet up here," Dr. Collins instructed Anna, tapping the stirrups, "and slide way down to the edge, Anna. Atta girl. Yeah, this little one is anxious to meet you two. Good girl, Anna. Strong, steady push," she encouraged, seeing Anna grimacing and straining with all of her might. "Dad, help her sit up more—that's good," she guided, prompting Duke to brace his arms against Anna's back. "Okay, relax, Anna…. Breathe deep between contractions…. Good, good…. You're almost there…. Ready to try again? Pu-u-u-usssshhhh…."_

"_Push, Anna," Duke whispered into his wife's hair, desperately wishing for this to be over soon for her sake and the baby's and even his own-he'd never felt such a combination of anxiety and uselessness and dread and excitement in all his life._

_Anna was silently shaking with focused concentration, and then panting, trying to catch her breath. She wanted to be done with this. "How much more?" she begged Dr. Collins._

"_He's right here, Anna," the doctor promised. "A couple good pushes. Go, go, go, go. Don't stop. A little more. Good…. Now relax…. And again…. Push…. Slo-o-o-owly…. Here it comes…. Here's the head…. Look at the dark hair," she smiled._

_Anna sobbed, and Duke blanched. The nurse, holding Anna's thigh, looked at him and thought there was a good chance she was about to end up with another patient—one passed out on the floor. She whispered, "You okay? Maybe concentrate on your wife…."_

_He closed his eyes and kissed the top of Anna's head, hearing Dr. Collins say, "One more, Anna. Good, good, good. Here he is. Want to look at your son, Duke?"_

_Anna was crying, slumped back against Duke's arms with exhaustion and relief that it was over, and that their baby was here, safe. They both looked in awe at the bloody, messy babe that the doctor laid on Anna's chest, a healthy boy howling in fury at having been violently evicted from his warm, cozy home. "Oh!" Anna sobbed. "Shhh. It's alright," she crooned, wrapping her arms around her son. "You're alright. Mummy's here."_

"_Look at him…." Duke sniffled. "Oh, Anna. You are amazing. I love you…." He kissed her hair again and again._

"_I love you too. I love you both." Anna turned her face up to Duke's for a proper kiss._

"_D o you want to cut the cord, Dad?" the doctor asked, offering a pair of surgical scissors. "Right here. Squeeze real hard."_

_His hand shaking slightly, Duke managed the operation that was not as delicate as he'd expected. The doctor took the instrument from him, and he kissed Anna again._

"_Let's get him cleaned up a little, and checked out," the nurse said, reaching for the baby with a warm receiving blanket. Anna reluctantly relinquished her son, and then slumped back against the bed, her eyes slowly closing as she struggled to watch the nurse vigorously rubbing the still screaming baby and laying him on a scale. She felt so drained, she thought weakly, feeling Duke's lips against her head again. She didn't hear him as he said, "Anna?"[/I]_

"Yeah, time flies," Duke agreed, rubbing Joshua's back as the baby rested his head on Anna's shoulder sleepily. It was getting on toward naptime, and he'd had a busy day.

"Mom, can I go to Marci's?" Robin interjected. As much as she loved her baby brother, Robin, too, was growing up quickly, and spending more and more time with her own friends and interests.

"Hm? Oh, yes, you may. Be home for dinner."

"Yep. Thanks," Robin said as she went back into the house to call her friend and retrieve her things.

"Have you thought….?" Anna began to ask Duke quietly, swaying from side to side as she rocked Joshua to sleep. "Would you like to have another one?" She kissed the top of Joshua's head.

Duke frowned. "I don't know, Anna," he said, rubbing the baby's back. He shook his head slowly. "I don't think so."

Anna looked at him in mild surprise and dismay. "But…I thought you wanted several children," she said. "A sibling, for Joshua. A playmate for him…."

Duke's brow furrowed. He hated that she was disappointed. He took a deep breath. "When Joshua was born," he explained, "it was one of the happiest days of my life. And also one of the most awful." He cradled Anna's face in his hand and caressed her cheekbone with his thumb. "I almost lost you. You've no idea how terrifying that was."

"But I'm here," Anna reassured him. "I'm fine. There's no reason to think that would happen again…. We could talk to Dr. Collins. See what she thinks."

"Talk to the doctor," Duke agreed. "But I still think…I'd rather not risk it, Anna. I can't. Our son needs you. Robin needs you. And heaven knows, I need you. We're very lucky you know. We have each other, and two beautiful children. A girl and a boy. 'A rich man's family,' my mother used to call that. And I feel like the richest man in the world. I'd like to think my mum would be proud. I feel like it would be…tempting fate, to ask for anything more."

"And what about what [I]I[/I] want?" Anna asked, quietly angry.

"What [I]do[/I] you want?" he asked sincerely. "You've been happy to get back to work, huh? I've seen how torn you are, between your job and this little one. D'you think another child would make that any easier?"

Anna was still angry-perhaps more so, because he had a point. "What about your job?" she accused. "You're his father. Why is it always a mother being made to feel conflicted?"

"There's another reason I'm lucky: the club-I set my own hours. But I still miss so much. I know that. Like, telling him his bedtime story." He looked fondly at the baby, with a wistful smile as he stroked the child's hair. "Listening to Robin tell about her day, at supper. It's selfish, maybe, but I can't imagine missing twice as much, with another child." He moved his eyes to Anna's face and saw a faint glint of tears in her eyes. "Your happiness is the most important thing in the world to me, you know that. I want to give you the world. Let's just…think about it. Very carefully. Before we make any decisions?"

"Yeah, we'll think," Anna conceded.

"For now, how about we take this babby here and put him down for his nap? And then, maybe you and I could have a little rest of our own? Adjourn to the bedroom? Robin's out of the house, you know…." He raised an eyebrow at her hopefully.

Anna smiled at him in spite of herself. She never could stay angry with him for long, especially not when he appealed to her passionate nature. "You [I]are[/I] a lucky man you know," she reminded him, turning to enter the house.

He kissed her ear from behind as he followed her. "Oh, I know, believe me."

Duke & Joshua go fishing, in which Duke reveals that the reason fishing is so important to him is because of its significance in his relationship with his father, Duncan. Even after his father became paralyzed, it was something the two of them could do together and it was as if the accident had never happened. They could sit together by the lake, talking—or, more often, not talking—and it didn't matter that his father's legs didn't work or that he could no longer do the manual labor that had defined his life.


	4. Chapter 4

A Baby Dream

Anna Lavery winced as she pulled herself into a sitting position in a bed at General Hospital, her hair hanging loose and slightly limp down her shoulders, her skin a dewy alabaster, a hospital gown threatening to slip off one shoulder. Her husband Duke hovered protectively at her bedside, the picture of charming dishevelment, with a night's growth of stubble and hair that stuck out at odd angles thanks to the frequent raking of his fingers.

Amy Vining handed Anna a tightly swaddled bundle, saying merely "Congratulations" and then, discreetly for once, slipping out of the room.

Anna looked down in wonderment at the bright pink little head cradled in her arms, with a hint of soft, dark hair and long, black lashes fluttering against pillow cheeks. "Hullo…" she whispered tenderly, her voice and eyes brimming with tears. "Oh, Duke, isn't he beautiful…"

Duke stilled his anxious shifting from foot to foot. "Mm-hm. You're beautiful."

Anna tore her eyes away from the babe to look up at him in surprise, flushing self-consciously as she tried to adjust the wayward hospital gown with her one free hand. "Oh, I'm a vision." But indeed, with the pink rising in her cheeks and a sheen of tears glistening in her eyes, Anna was glowing from within.

Duke looked at her with the same mix of pride and admiration that graced his face when she walked toward him as his bride. "You've never looked lovelier. You've never been the mother of my child before." He crooked an index finger under her chin, tilted her face up toward him, and bent over her to kiss her lips ever-so gently and warmly. When he pulled back, their eyes met for a moment, until Anna's were drawn back to their son.

After another precious moment, she looked again at Duke. "Do you want to hold him?"

"If you're ready to give him up. I thought you'd never ask."

They transfered the baby naturally and gracefully, as if it were another dance they'd perfected long ago. "Mind his head," Anna whispered needlessly. Duke eased his son into the crook of his right arm and settled onto the side of the bed next to Anna. She sidled close to him, wincing again, hooked her hands around his biceps and rested her chin on his shoulder to look down at the physical embodiment of their love.

"Welcome to the world, lad," Duke said with barely constrained emotion. "Welcome to the Clan Lavery," he added, pulling the edge of the receiving blanket tighter around his son's sleeping form.

"We're really a family now," Anna said gratefully.

"We are. Well and truly," Duke assured her, turning his head to kiss her forehead.

And the two of them spent some quiet time reveling in the fulfillment of their dreams.

Still gazing at her newborn son, Anna mused, "I can't wait for Robin to meet him." She looked at Duke and said longingly, "Let's call Olin to bring her over."

"If you're sure you're up to it.…"

"I'm fine now. Really."

Duke was not entirely convinced, his worry for her still fresh and raw. Despite his anxiety, Anna had brought to their son's birth the same single-minded focus she relied on for any difficult assignment. For a change, even Duke himself was no distraction to her as she'd paced and rocked through the powerful contractions. He'd found himself amazed once again at such strength in a woman who looked so delicate. Finally, their son had been there, slippery and squalling as Dr. Collins had laid him on Anna's chest and coached Duke through the cutting of the umbilical cord. As the pediatric nurse had whisked off the babe to rub him dry and quickly confirm that he was as healthy as he sounded, Anna's eyes had fluttered shut, for what Duke at first thought was a well-deserved moment of rest. Until…

"Anna," Dr. Collins summoned. "Anna, stay with us."

"She's out," the OB nurse observed.

"Anna…? What's wrong with her?" Duke had demanded, his concern rising again as he watched the high color of exertion drain from his wife's face, leaving her a terrifying, ghostly white.

"Just a little bleeding," the doctor had tried to reassure. "It happens sometimes."

"Her pressure's dropping," warned the nurse. The woman deftly maneuvered Duke out of the way as she hung an IV bag.

"We need to get her uterus to contract to stop this bleeding," Dr. Collins said for Duke's benefit.

Long minutes had passed and Duke's panic had increased as Anna continued unconscious, the medical staff bustling around her, trying to staunch the rush of blood from her womb. So much blood, Duke had thought.

"It's still really boggy down here. Make sure there's an OR free in case we have to go in," Dr. Collins instructed the nurse, trying to sound matter-of-fact.

"Operate? Why would you need to operate? You can't stop the bleeding?" Desperation had begun to creep into Duke's voice.

"She's hemorrhaging," the doctor had admitted. "If we can't get it to stop, we could lose her. Hang another oxytocin, and a bag of O negative," she added, to the nurse.

Duke had gone limp against the wall behind him. "Anna. Please. You have to save her…." He could say no more, the fear was so acute. His mind had rushed ahead to the unthinkable: that fate could be so cruel, to grant him this longed-for child only in exchange for its mother. He would lose her, and Robert would take away Robin, and it would be just him and the tiny boy, clinging to each other through a lifetime of grief. He'd wanted to wail, just as, through the haze of his mind, he could hear his son doing.

And then finally, mercifully, Duke's prayers had been answered. The medications had worked, the bleeding had stopped, and Anna had come back to him. When the doctor had been certain that Anna was stable and out of danger, Duke had nearly wept with relief.

"Duke, I'm okay, really." Anna's voice brought him back to this precious present moment. "I'm tired, but I think we'd better get used to that," she chided with a smile.

And she did look well, Duke had to admit. Despite everything. She was the most resilient person he had ever known.

"Let's call Robin. Please," she said once more.

"Of course." Duke forced himself to relax, to smile at her. Then he looked again at their baby—and found that upon seeing that small, peaceful face he _was_ relaxed. He reached for the phone.

Twenty minutes later, Robin burst through the door, Olin trailing after her. "Mommy! Uncle Duke! The baby's here?"

"Now, what do you think?" Duke smiled at her.

"Come meet your little brother," Anna prompted.

Robin dashed to the bedside. "Oh, he's SO CUTE. Can I hold him?"

"Of course you may. He's been waiting for you," Anna said. "Here, come sit next to me."

Duke slid off the bed to make room, and handed the baby to Robin. "Gently now."

"Hey, Daddy-O, how you doin'?" Olin greeted Duke. "You proud papa now, huh? That's a handsome boy you got there."

"Thanks, Olin." Duke was beaming. "And thanks for bringing Robin over."

"Oh, no problemo. I'm happy to do it. I wanted to see the little dude myself. But I'll let you all get acquainted now. I've got some shopping to do. You call me when you want me to take Robin home, right?"

"Sure. Thanks again."

Duke turned back to watch Anna and Robin cooing over the baby.

"He's so little, Mommy. Look at his little hands!"

"I know. Can you believe you were once this small?"

"Really?"

"Yes. Smaller. He'll be tall like Duke, I think." She smiled up at her husband, who grinned back, enjoying the scene.

"Oh, Mommy, I wish Grandma were here. She would love him!"

"Yes, she would. Filomena was wonderful with babies," Anna replied wistfully. "I don't know what I would've done without her help when you were born."

"Uncle Duke?" Robin suddenly turned serious.

"What, luv?"

"I was thinking…maybe I shouldn't call you 'Uncle' anymore? I mean, the baby will call you 'Daddy,' right? And I don't want to confuse him."

"Come here," Duke told her, pulling a chair up to the bedside and settling in for a talk with his girl. "Give the baby to your mother for a minute and come sit with me."

Robin did as she was bid, going to perch on Duke's knee. "You must be happy that you and Mommy have a baby of your own now. Right?"

"Listen to me. We are a family. You, me, your mother, the baby. Olin. Even your father. All of us. The baby will understand that, because you'll help teach him. You're his big sister, and he's going to look up to you, and listen to you. So if you're not confused, he won't be either. So you call me whatever you like. Nothing's changed between you and I. You're my best girl, and you always will be. Do you understand that?"

"Yes, I understand," Robin assured him, relieved. "I love you, Uncle Duke."

Duke hugged her. "I love you too, sweetheart. So much. Nothing's ever gonna change that." He looked over her shoulder at Anna smiling gratefully at the two of them. "Now let's go see if Mummy needs help with your brother. Look, I think he's waking up…."

"It's about time!" Robin exclaimed. She jumped up to stand by the bed, Duke moving behind her, chuckling.

"Oh, I think he'll spend plenty of time awake. When the rest of us would rather be sleeping, most likely," Anna mused.

Preoccupied with the new arrival, none of them notices another arrival: Robert Scorpio coming through the hospital room door. He stopped in his tracks, feeling unexpected loneliness at the sight of the family tableau—the three dark heads bent over the small bundle, his daughter and her mother with the two people most central to their lives. This was what he'd missed, he thought. His daughter's infancy. An active fatherhood, with a wife—first Anna, then Holly…oh, Holly…at his side. But after a moment, he swept off the self-pity and entered the room in inimitable Scorpio fashion, crowing, "I hear congratulations are in order!"

"Daddy!" Robin ran to hug him.

"Hello, Robert," Duke said, in a mood to be truly welcoming. It would not last.

"Come see my brother!" Robin tugged at Robert's arm.

Anna handed the baby, now restless and beginning to squirm out of his blankets, to Duke, who laid him in the bassinette.

"So what's the little tyke's name?" Robert queried.

The baby started to whimper.

"He probably needs changing," Anna surmised.

"Oh, let me!" Robin volunteered eagerly. "Can I do it?"

"Well, we won't decline that offer," Duke commented, amused.

As Robin bustled around the baby, Robert stood behind her, continuing his monologue: "Duke Junior? D.J.?"

From the bed, Anna instructed, "Keep the nappy covering him…"

Robert was on a roll. "Earl, maybe. Viscount?"

Duke was suddenly feeling less hospitable. And the baby was in full-throated cry.

"The nappy, Robin," Anna reminded again. "Hold the diaper over him!"

"I've got it," Robert announced triumphantly. "Prince! That's it, right?" he shouted, determined to be heard over the baby's cries. For his trouble, he got hit in the shirtfront with a stream of brand-new-baby urine.

"Or maybe not," Robert observed, deflated.

"Sorry, Daddy! He didn't mean it!" Robin said, abashed but trying not to laugh.

"You can send me your laundry bill, Robert," Duke smirked, in better spirits again already. He grinned at Anna, who was giggling.

"His name is Joshua, Daddy," Robin offered by way of formal introduction. "Joshua Duncan Devane Lavery."

"You're joshin' me?" Robert punned. "Quite a moniker you've hung on the boy, Anna," he said sarcastically.

"Quite," Anna replied, as Duke lifted the dry but still fussy little Josh and handed him back to her. "And we quite like it, thank you very much." She gave Duke a conspiratorial wink. "And now, I think he wants feeding."

"Right," Robert said. "He'd better eat. He needs energy to carry around that name."

"Yes, so, we'll see you later then, Robert?" Anna suggested.

Duke looked at Scorpio pointedly.

"What?" Robert played dumb.

"Mommy needs to nurse Josh, Daddy," Robin piped up helpfully, not having any of the new parents' British reserve.

"Oh, right." Robert tried to defuse the awkwardness with yet another joke. "Well, it's not like that's anything I haven't seen before. Not the feeding maybe, but the br—"

Without waiting for the punch line, Duke clapped a hand on his shoulder and steered him to the door. "Thanks for stopping by, mate." With Robert safely deposited in the hallway, he turned to Robin. "We should give your mother some privacy as well. Shall we go have some lunch?"

"Can we get ice cream?" she asked hopefully.

"After you've eaten all your lunch." He turned to check in with Anna. "Will you be alright?"

"I think—shhh, shhh—" Anna adjusted some pillows and tried to comfort Joshua. "…we'll manage," she finished, not entirely confidently.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Duke raised his voice to be heard over the howling of the baby, who was now an impressive shade of aubergine.

"Actually, I'm starving. I'd love a good curry."

Duke smiled. Surely the return of her appetite must be a good sign. "I don't know that the cafeteria will be much help with that, but I'll see what I can do." He bent to kiss the angry baby on the top of his head. "Go easy on your mum. I'll be back soon." He kissed his wife as well, and then he and Robin went in search of decent Indian, leaving Anna and the little one to work out the logistics of their first lunch date.

"Hello, Laverys!" Robert bellowed as he and Katherine Delafield walked through the gate into Anna and Duke's backyard. Robin came running and flung herself at Robert, squealing, "Daddy!" He scooped his daughter up into his arms, squeezed her tight, and kissed her with a loud, "Mwah! How's my girl?"

Duke joined the group, smiling, "Hello, Robert," and shaking Scorpio's hand as Robin slid to the ground. "Katherine…" he continued warmly, kissing the lady's cheek. "Thank you both for coming."

"We wouldn't have missed it," Robert assured him.

"Yes, thank you for having us," Katherine agreed.

"Can I get you a drink?" Duke offered, ever the gracious host.

"You've got beer?" Robert asked.

"Of course. Katherine?"

"White wine would be lovely. Thank you."

"Can I talk to you, Robert, before we've got a crowd?" Duke asked as the two men walked toward the bar on the stone patio.

"I'll go say hi to Anna," Katherine excused herself, moving toward her friend, who from her seat at the patio table, where she cuddled baby Joshua, welcomed, "Hello, Robert."

"Hiya, luv," Robert nodded at Anna before asking Duke, "What's up? Everything alright?"

"Never better," Duke answered sincerely, watching Robin flit excitedly around the women like one of the butterflies fluttering among the heady summer blooms that marked the boundaries of the yard. He leant down to pull a bottle of beer out of a sweating metal tub of ice water. "It's just… You know, I'm very grateful that I get to play a part in your daughter's life." With a bottle opener, he uncapped the cold lager with a loud hiss. "Anna and I were wondering…if you'd be willing to return the favor, and be our son's godfather?" He handed Robert the drink.

"Well…" Robert cleared his throat, visibly moved. He took a quick swig of the beer to buy time to collect himself. "I'd be honored, mate."

"Thank you," Duke clapped him on the shoulder. "It means a lot to me that you'll look out for the lad. I appreciate it, Robert."

"What's all this, then?" Anna piped up, as Duke poured Katherine's drink and walked it over to her. "You two are looking awfully solemn. I thought this was a party?"

"Party? Did I hear someone say, 'Party'?" called Sean from the gate. Tiffany shoved past him and rushed in, gushing, "Where is that baby? You just let me at 'im," leaving Sean laughing in her wake. She sped over to Anna and then drew up short, her mouth falling open and her hands flying to her cheeks. "Oh, if he isn't the sweetest little dumplin' that ever drew flies!" she proclaimed of little Josh, bending over and pinching his tiny sock-clad toes. "I could just eat you up!"

Tiff's enthusiasm was contagious, and everyone present grinned stupidly. "Would you like to hold him, Tiffany?" Anna encouraged, rising from her chair.

"Hah! Does a coonhound snore?"

"I have no idea," Anna laughed.

"Yes! Yes! Of course, I wanna hold him! Give him here." Tiff took Josh from Anna's arms, cradled him, and began to sway. "Lookit him, Sean. Just look…."

"Yep, that's a baby, alright," Sean grinned.

"Oh, Sean, doesn't it just make you want one? Just a little bit?"

"Um…well…I don't know about that, sweetheart…" Sean stammered.

"Sean!" Tiff scolded.

"Somebody want to help me out here?" Sean pleaded, looking to the men for rescue.

"You're on your own, mate," Robert grinned broadly.

"The lady may have a point, Sean," observed Duke, beaming with paternal pride.

"Thanks a lot, fellas," Sean said sarcastically. "Honey, how 'bout we discuss this later?" He muttered, "Much later."

"Oh, we will, Sean. Don't you worry, we will," Tiff vowed.

"How 'bout you, eh?"Anna said quietly, nudging Katherine's arm with her elbow. "Someday? Maybe?" She looked meaningfully in Robert's direction.

"Well, I don't know," Katherine said thoughtfully. "I've never really thought about it, much. I mean, with my rehearsals, and touring…. I don't know how you do it all…. Isn't it difficult?"

"Oh, but it's so worth it! Just you wait—you'll see."

"Um, Tiffany?" Robin interjected. "I think Mommy and Duke have a question for you. About Josh. Don't you, guys?" she prompted.

"For me?" Tiff cooed at the baby, without even looking at Robin.

"Why, yes, of course we do," Anna took the bait, and Duke sidled close to her and put an arm around her waist. "We were wondering if you would be Joshua's godmother."

"Yeah!" Robin enthused. "You know, since Sean is one of my godfathers. Then we'll all be like family!"

"Oh, I would love that!" Tiff raved. "Love it! Love it, love it, love it!" she reinforced tearily. "Thank ya'll so much."

"Well, that's settled, then," Duke confirmed, clapping his hands together. "Who else needs a drink?"

"Uh, I'll take a double." Sean raised an index finger.

"Of?"

"The strongest stuff you've got."

"Is that a challenge?" Duke raised his eyebrows and smiled widely. "Can I get you something, darling?" he asked his wife. "An iced tea?"

"That'd be wonderful. Thanks." Anna pecked him warmly on the lips.

Some hours later, the Laverys' garden was filled with friends mingling and laughing in the twilight. Joshua was being passed amongst a gaggle of women: Bobbi, Terri, Felicia, Simone, and Monica. Duke and Anna stood with another group, Anna leaning tiredly back against Duke's chest as they conversed with Robert, Katherine, Sean, Tiff, Angel, Tom, Patrick, and Alan.

"Your boy's pretty popular with the ladies," Robert teased.

"Hm, like father, like son, isn't that what they say?" Anna said, twisting her head around to smile up at Duke fondly, as she reached up and stroked his cheek.

"Well, I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," Duke demurred with mock innocence. "Are there other women here? Because I've only got eyes for one."

The gathered men let out a collective groan.

"Well, aren't you sweet?" Anna flirted. "Our lovely guests whom you've just insulted might not agree…."

"I don't have to live with them, do I?"

"No," Anna laughed. "No, you don't."

The banter was interrupted by a loud cry from the little guest of honor.

"I'd best get him to bed," Anna observed with almost relieved exhaustion. "Thank you all for coming," she told the huddle before going to retrieve her tiny tyrant.

A chorus of "'Night, Anna. Thanks," followed her over to the ladies.

"I'm sorry to tear him away, but I'm afraid it's someone's bedtime," Anna told her friends. Bobbi, who held Joshua up against her shoulder, bouncing him and shushing him to no avail, relinquished him to his mother.

"It's been a lovely party, Anna," Monica offered. "Lila asked me to give you her congratulations, as well. I know she would love to meet Joshua, if you wouldn't mind bringing him to the house sometime?"

"Not at all," Anna promised. "I'd love to see her as well. Please tell her I'll stop by. Can you say, 'Nightie-night,' Joshua?" she prompted the baby, kissing his bawling little head.

Joshua screamed all the louder, and Anna smiled in chagrin. "Goodnight, all," she said one last time, before heading into the house.

Duke moved through his darkened house listening to the crickets chirp their own goodnights as the last guests directed their cars off his block. He hummed quietly to himself, pleased with his apparently successful party. Passing Robin's room, he poked his head in. "Goodnight, luv. Don't forget to brush your teeth, hmm? And lights out soon," he said to his daughter, who sat at her desk writing in her diary. "Ten minutes, okay?"

"'kay. I brushed 'em. 'Night, Uncle Duke. Love you."

"I love you, too, sweetheart. See you in the morning."

Duke closed Robin's bedroom door as he left, and then stopped again at the next door, which was only a few inches ajar, and quietly swung it open. Inside, bathed in the warm, dim glow of a nightlight, Anna sat asleep in a rocking chair, the baby cradled in her arms. Duke silently crept into the nursery to watch them, his heart filled nearly to bursting with love. His Anna was as lovely as ever, he thought, even with the dark shadow of exhaustion underlining her eyes. He stood over her and tenderly tucked behind her ear a stray strand of her hair, feeling the dull ache of weeks of deferred desire as she stirred at his touch. Her movement began to rouse the baby, whose head rested against her breast, just below the unbuttoned neckline of her white woven cotton pajamas. Duke's eyes roamed over Anna's figure and then met Joshua's as the baby blinked himself awake with a wide-mouthed yawn. "Lucky lad…," he whispered to his son, feeling infinitely fortunate himself, for not only did he have this perfect, healthy little boy, but his wife was more completely his than ever. This child, Duke felt, meant that Robert Scorpio no longer had any claim to Anna. No more would Duke worry that Robin was so powerful a link that his own love for Anna might be found wanting. He finally felt free of old, irrational jealousies, confident that Anna was bound to him now in every way that mattered—by will, by love, and by blood. It was this newfound certainty that had prompted him to ask Scorpio to be a godparent. It was easy to be magnanimous now that he knew he'd won, once and for always.

Joshua began to whimper and squirm in Anna's arms, and Duke hushed him. "Shhh," he soothed, bending to slip a hand beneath the baby's head and another beneath his bottom. "Let your mummy sleep." He gathered Joshua to his chest and gently kissed Anna's forehead before he straightened up. "Sweet dreams, luv." Then he crossed to the door, whispering to the babe, "We'll have a story. Your sister likes one about a dragon. Would you like that?"

A few hours later, as one day slipped silently into the next, Anna woke stiff and disoriented in the rocker. She stretched her neck and spine painfully, and rubbed at her eyes. Then she heaved herself from the chair, and went to look into the crib. Finding it empty, she left the room as barely more than a somnambulist.

She entered the master bedroom to see Duke stretched out asleep on the bed, still dressed as he'd been for the previous evening's party. Joshua was curled up facedown on his father's chest, little legs pulled up under his tummy and tiny lips pursed. Duke's hand tenderly but firmly supported the baby's body, nestling around his little bottom; and Joshua was rocked in his slumber by the steady rising and falling of Duke's chest as he breathed.

Anna's emotions had been constantly close to the surface ever since the baby's birth, and now the flood of love that she felt brought tears to her eyes. She could not recall ever having seen anything so beautiful as this sleeping man, his jaw shaded by stubble, holding the gorgeous child he'd given her.

Joshua's mouth made a sucking motion and he began to uncurl his little body, extending his legs and arms, as he caught the scent of his mother. Anna felt the tingling in her hardened breasts, like an electric current, that signaled her milk letting down for the baby. She walked around the foot of the bed and slid under the sheet on her side. She carefully lifted Joshua from Duke's body, and the baby gave a sharp, ear-splitting wail that stopped abruptly as he quickly latched onto his mother and began to suckle hungrily. Anna closed her eyes and slid down in the bed, exhaling deeply in relief and fatigue.

"Hey," she heard Duke say sleepily beside her.

She opened her eyes and turned to look at him, smiling, "Hey. I'm sorry we woke you."

"That's alright. I wanted to see you. It was a good party, eh?"

"Lovely. Everyone seemed to have a good time. I'm not much of a hostess, though—turning in early."

"Everyone understood." He gazed down at Joshua. "He's growing fast. Before we know it, he'll be as big as Robin. And she'll be grown, with a baby of her own, maybe."

"Oh, don't say that. I want to enjoy every minute. Well, the ones I can stay awake for."

"You're right. We're lucky, aren't we? To have two brilliant, healthy children."

"And each other."

"Definitely that. I have to say…I'm starting to miss being the one who wakes you in the middle of the night."

"I know. I miss that too. Soon, right? Like you said, he's growing. Soon he'll sleep through the night. And take naps. Lots of naps."

"Promise?"

"Come here."

Duke leaned toward Anna, and with the one hand that was not wrapped around the baby, she pulled Duke's face toward hers and kissed him in a passionate pledge. When their lips finally parted, he inclined his head against hers, and she whispered, "I swear it."

"I can be patient then. A little longer. You're worth waiting for, you know."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Duke looked down fondly at the baby again. "Is he asleep again yet?"

"Just. I'll take him to the nursery." Anna began to demurely rearrange her nightdress with her free hand.

"Let me. You get some rest." Duke kissed her gently.

"Okay," she said, passing Joshua to him. Then she sank into the pillows with a grateful sigh as Duke took the baby to his crib.

Joshua Duncan Devane Lavery, all of 11 months old, clung with each little fist to one of his big sister's thumbs in the Lavery family's backyard. The early summer sun glinted off his thick dark hair that fell in waves that were not quite curls, and he squinted his green-flecked hazel eyes against its glare. Bending over him as he took toddling steps with the support of her hands, Robin urged, "Go ahead, Josh. Walk to Mom."

Just a few feet in front of him, Anna squatted in the grass, her arms extended toward her son. "Come on, Joshua. You can do it, darling. Let go of Robin and walk to Mummy." She wiggled her fingers toward herself in a c'mere gesture to encourage him.

Duke sat in a patio chair, nursing a beer and watching the proceedings with a profound sense of gratitude and good fortune. How different their lives could have been, he thought, remembering a time when it was him that Anna was coaxing to take a few halting steps to her.

[I]Video Flashback[/]

.com/watch?v=U7bRzToBrn8

He would never take a moment of this life for granted, and he would be forever grateful for all he had: his health, his freedom, his Anna, his little lady, and now this bouncing bairn who was so quickly growing into a fine lad.

"Go, Josh," Robin said again, and pulled her hands from the child's grasp. Before he knew what he was doing, Joshua was walking on his own, into his mother's waiting arms. As soon as he realized it, he plopped down onto his diapered bum in the grass.

"Yay, Josh!" Robin squealed. "You did it, Joshie! He did it, Mom!"

Joshua clambered back up to his feet with the support of Anna's arms, showing off his four teeth in the proud smile on his face. "Mumma."

Anna embraced her baby, burying her face in his hair to smell his sweet little head and giving him a kiss. "You walked, Joshua. All by yourself. Mwah! My big boy."

"Did you see him, Duke?" Robin gushed. "Did you see him walk?"

"I did," Duke assured her, joining his family. "Well done, lad," he beamed, ruffling the child's hair.

Anna rose to her feet, holding Joshua on her hip, and Duke kissed her cheek. "I can't believe he's almost a year old already," Anna mused. "It seems like just yesterday that he was born." The memory of that day was a cherished one.

_[I]"You're progressing just fine," Dr. Collins said, pulling off a latex glove. "In another few hours, you should be meeting your son," she smiled._

_"Thank you, Doctor," Anna smiled back, pushing down her hospital gown over her knees and shifting up on the bed. "Help me?" she said to Duke, looking up at him where he stood at the head of the bed, as she moved awkwardly, hauling her enormous swollen belly, to get out of bed and to her feet. He put out one arm for her to grasp for leverage and wrapped his other around her shoulder to assist her._

_"I'll be back in a while to check on you," the doctor said as she moved toward the door._

_"You're leaving?" Duke looked at her in surprised apprehension, as he helped Anna slide her feet to the floor._

_"There's nothing for me to do here," Dr. Collins reassured him. "You've got a strong, healthy wife and a strong, healthy baby. We just need to wait for nature to take its course. You're got the call button for the nurse, if you need anything. Don't hesitate to use it."_

_"We won't," Anna promised. "It'll be alright," she told Duke. "I've done this before, you know."_

_"Yeah," he acknowledged, looking at her in nervous admiration. "Well, I'm glad one of us has."_

_So far, this was nothing like Robin's birth, Anna admitted to herself gratefully. Having Duke with her made all the difference. When he'd gotten home from the club at 1:30 a.m., she'd already been having contractions for several hours, but she'd said nothing, wanting him to get at least some rest. She'd slept fitfully, the babe kicking in her belly between pains, until 3:30, when she'd risen and gotten into a hot shower, counting on the streaming water to refresh her and take the edge off. The sound of the running shower had roused Duke, who'd stumbled blearily into the bathroom mumbling, "Anna?"_

_"Wake Olin, will you, and tell her we're going to General Hospital?" Anna had instructed, turning off the water and gripping hard to the top of the shower door as another contraction rippled through her._

_"Is everything alright?" Duke had asked, shocked fully awake, and frightened._

_"Everything's great," Anna had smiled. "We're going to have a baby, silly."_

_Yes, how different this was than with Robin._

_She remembered how frightened she'd been then, with the midwives telling her, so far as she could understand with her rudimentary Italian, that it was perfectly normal for a first baby to take so long. She hadn't known how that could be possible, when the agony had seemed to go on forever. She'd still been so weak, barely recovered from the injuries she'd sustained in that last, fateful mission, and she did not have the strength to do this, alone, she'd thought. "I can't!" she remembered sobbing as a pain ripped through her. "I can't do this! I want Robert!"_

_"No, cara mia!" Filomena had reprimanded her, gripping her hand tightly. "You no need Roberto. You do this, bambina!" Signore Scorpio had fallen dramatically from Signorina Soltini's good graces. What kind of a man, Filomena had thought, abandoned a young bride carrying his child? Anna had not told her what had caused the rift-had simply insisted it was all her own fault and Robert bore no blame. But the man had taken vows, Filomena thought, and he had broken them. Young women made mistakes, she well knew-it was what they did-and if Dio Mio could forgive Anna, Roberto should not have been above doing so._

_Anna would be forever indebted to Filomena, she thought, for getting her through that day and all the others that followed, when she'd been too depressed and exhausted to tend to the incessant needs of howling newborn Robin. But this was so much better-this was the way things were supposed to be, she thought, looking lovingly at Duke's careworn face._

_"Mmmmpphhhh," she moaned, as another contraction came on suddenly, much sooner than she'd expected. She pressed her forehead against Duke's chest, gripped his shoulders tightly, and swayed on her feet in front of him, rocking her hips from side to side. Duke stood firm for her, rubbed her back, and kissed the top of her head, soothing, "Shhh..."_

_When she finally relaxed and stood upright again, Duke tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear and prompted, "Are you sure you don't want something for the pain?"_

_"No," she shook her head. "I'm okay, really." And it was true, she thought. Yes, it hurt, but it wasn't like with Robin: She wasn't frightened; she wasn't fighting it. "You're all the medicine I need."_

_"Well, then, do you think I could get something?" Duke said half-jokingly. Watching her in pain was fraying his nerves, and he was beginning to see the appeal of pacing in a waiting room with a box of cigars._

_"Hm, no. You're tough. I know you can handle it," she smiled at him. And then grimaced as another contraction gripped her. She began to pace the room, unable to speak, and stopped when she reached the wall, leaning her head against it and swaying again. Duke moved to massage the small of her back, needing to do something to comfort her, and she waved him off, swatting blindly at his arm and moaning, "Noooo." Oh, the pain was not stopping this time, she thought desperately-it should have stopped by now. And then the nature of it changed: She felt an unbearable pressure and an overpowering urge to push, and she gave in to it, bearing down with all her strength. When the sensation finally, mercifully, let up, she looked at Duke and panted, "Oh, get a doctor. Get a doctor, quick!"_

_Duke was momentarily paralyzed with panic. "What is it?"_

_"The baby's coming. He's coming [I]now[/I]!"_

_Duke grabbed the call button and pressed it repeatedly, then dashed to the door, flung it open, and shouted, "Get-Doc-get in here!" _

_Dr. Collins came leisurely into the room, bringing an aura of calm with her, and asking, "How are we doing?" Anna had waddled over to the bed and was leaning over the mattress, her fingers digging into it and her face screwed up with the effort of pushing along with the overwhelming force that was moving through her. Duke rubbed his furrowed forehead and raked his hand back through his hair, watching Anna helplessly. "Okay, I see how we're doing," Dr. Collins observed._

_The contraction eased up, and Anna looked up at the doctor and pleaded, "I have to push. I need to…."_

"_Mr. Lavery, do you want to help her into the bed there?" Dr. Collins suggested, completely unruffled._

_As Duke did as he was directed, a nurse came into the room wearing a knowing smile and began to break down the end of the bed for the delivery, while the doctor washed her hands and pulled on a fresh pair of gloves. "Feet up here," Dr. Collins instructed Anna, tapping the stirrups, "and slide way down to the edge, Anna. Atta girl. Yeah, this little one is anxious to meet you two. Good girl, Anna. Strong, steady push," she encouraged, seeing Anna grimacing and straining with all of her might. "Dad, help her sit up more—that's good," she guided, prompting Duke to brace his arms against Anna's back. "Okay, relax, Anna…. Breathe deep between contractions…. Good, good…. You're almost there…. Ready to try again? Pu-u-u-usssshhhh…."_

"_Push, Anna," Duke whispered into his wife's hair, desperately wishing for this to be over soon for her sake and the baby's and even his own-he'd never felt such a combination of anxiety and uselessness and dread and excitement in all his life._

_Anna was silently shaking with focused concentration, and then panting, trying to catch her breath. She wanted to be done with this. "How much more?" she begged Dr. Collins._

"_He's right here, Anna," the doctor promised. "A couple good pushes. Go, go, go, go. Don't stop. A little more. Good…. Now relax…. And again…. Push…. Slo-o-o-owly…. Here it comes…. Here's the head…. Look at the dark hair," she smiled._

_Anna sobbed, and Duke blanched. The nurse, holding Anna's thigh, looked at him and thought there was a good chance she was about to end up with another patient—one passed out on the floor. She whispered, "You okay? Maybe concentrate on your wife…."_

_He closed his eyes and kissed the top of Anna's head, hearing Dr. Collins say, "One more, Anna. Good, good, good. Here he is. Want to look at your son, Duke?"_

_Anna was crying, slumped back against Duke's arms with exhaustion and relief that it was over, and that their baby was here, safe. They both looked in awe at the bloody, messy babe that the doctor laid on Anna's chest, a healthy boy howling in fury at having been violently evicted from his warm, cozy home. "Oh!" Anna sobbed. "Shhh. It's alright," she crooned, wrapping her arms around her son. "You're alright. Mummy's here."_

"_Look at him…." Duke sniffled. "Oh, Anna. You are amazing. I love you…." He kissed her hair again and again._

"_I love you too. I love you both." Anna turned her face up to Duke's for a proper kiss._

"_D o you want to cut the cord, Dad?" the doctor asked, offering a pair of surgical scissors. "Right here. Squeeze real hard."_

_His hand shaking slightly, Duke managed the operation that was not as delicate as he'd expected. The doctor took the instrument from him, and he kissed Anna again._

"_Let's get him cleaned up a little, and checked out," the nurse said, reaching for the baby with a warm receiving blanket. Anna reluctantly relinquished her son, and then slumped back against the bed, her eyes slowly closing as she struggled to watch the nurse vigorously rubbing the still screaming baby and laying him on a scale. She felt so drained, she thought weakly, feeling Duke's lips against her head again. She didn't hear him as he said, "Anna?"[/I]_

"Yeah, time flies," Duke agreed, rubbing Joshua's back as the baby rested his head on Anna's shoulder sleepily. It was getting on toward naptime, and he'd had a busy day.

"Mom, can I go to Marci's?" Robin interjected. As much as she loved her baby brother, Robin, too, was growing up quickly, and spending more and more time with her own friends and interests.

"Hm? Oh, yes, you may. Be home for dinner."

"Yep. Thanks," Robin said as she went back into the house to call her friend and retrieve her things.

"Have you thought….?" Anna began to ask Duke quietly, swaying from side to side as she rocked Joshua to sleep. "Would you like to have another one?" She kissed the top of Joshua's head.

Duke frowned. "I don't know, Anna," he said, rubbing the baby's back. He shook his head slowly. "I don't think so."

Anna looked at him in mild surprise and dismay. "But…I thought you wanted several children," she said. "A sibling, for Joshua. A playmate for him…."

Duke's brow furrowed. He hated that she was disappointed. He took a deep breath. "When Joshua was born," he explained, "it was one of the happiest days of my life. And also one of the most awful." He cradled Anna's face in his hand and caressed her cheekbone with his thumb. "I almost lost you. You've no idea how terrifying that was."

"But I'm here," Anna reassured him. "I'm fine. There's no reason to think that would happen again…. We could talk to Dr. Collins. See what she thinks."

"Talk to the doctor," Duke agreed. "But I still think…I'd rather not risk it, Anna. I can't. Our son needs you. Robin needs you. And heaven knows, I need you. We're very lucky you know. We have each other, and two beautiful children. A girl and a boy. 'A rich man's family,' my mother used to call that. And I feel like the richest man in the world. I'd like to think my mum would be proud. I feel like it would be…tempting fate, to ask for anything more."

"And what about what [I]I[/I] want?" Anna asked, quietly angry.

"What [I]do[/I] you want?" he asked sincerely. "You've been happy to get back to work, huh? I've seen how torn you are, between your job and this little one. D'you think another child would make that any easier?"

Anna was still angry-perhaps more so, because he had a point. "What about your job?" she accused. "You're his father. Why is it always a mother being made to feel conflicted?"

"There's another reason I'm lucky: the club-I set my own hours. But I still miss so much. I know that. Like, telling him his bedtime story." He looked fondly at the baby, with a wistful smile as he stroked the child's hair. "Listening to Robin tell about her day, at supper. It's selfish, maybe, but I can't imagine missing twice as much, with another child." He moved his eyes to Anna's face and saw a faint glint of tears in her eyes. "Your happiness is the most important thing in the world to me, you know that. I want to give you the world. Let's just…think about it. Very carefully. Before we make any decisions?"

"Yeah, we'll think," Anna conceded.

"For now, how about we take this babby here and put him down for his nap? And then, maybe you and I could have a little rest of our own? Adjourn to the bedroom? Robin's out of the house, you know…." He raised an eyebrow at her hopefully.

Anna smiled at him in spite of herself. She never could stay angry with him for long, especially not when he appealed to her passionate nature. "You [I]are[/I] a lucky man you know," she reminded him, turning to enter the house.

He kissed her ear from behind as he followed her. "Oh, I know, believe me."

Duke & Joshua go fishing, in which Duke reveals that the reason fishing is so important to him is because of its significance in his relationship with his father, Duncan. Even after his father became paralyzed, it was something the two of them could do together and it was as if the accident had never happened. They could sit together by the lake, talking—or, more often, not talking—and it didn't matter that his father's legs didn't work or that he could no longer do the manual labor that had defined his life.


	5. Chapter 5

A Baby Dream

Anna Lavery winced as she pulled herself into a sitting position in a bed at General Hospital, her hair hanging loose and slightly limp down her shoulders, her skin a dewy alabaster, a hospital gown threatening to slip off one shoulder. Her husband Duke hovered protectively at her bedside, the picture of charming dishevelment, with a night's growth of stubble and hair that stuck out at odd angles thanks to the frequent raking of his fingers.

Amy Vining handed Anna a tightly swaddled bundle, saying merely "Congratulations" and then, discreetly for once, slipping out of the room.

Anna looked down in wonderment at the bright pink little head cradled in her arms, with a hint of soft, dark hair and long, black lashes fluttering against pillow cheeks. "Hullo…" she whispered tenderly, her voice and eyes brimming with tears. "Oh, Duke, isn't he beautiful…"

Duke stilled his anxious shifting from foot to foot. "Mm-hm. You're beautiful."

Anna tore her eyes away from the babe to look up at him in surprise, flushing self-consciously as she tried to adjust the wayward hospital gown with her one free hand. "Oh, I'm a vision." But indeed, with the pink rising in her cheeks and a sheen of tears glistening in her eyes, Anna was glowing from within.

Duke looked at her with the same mix of pride and admiration that graced his face when she walked toward him as his bride. "You've never looked lovelier. You've never been the mother of my child before." He crooked an index finger under her chin, tilted her face up toward him, and bent over her to kiss her lips ever-so gently and warmly. When he pulled back, their eyes met for a moment, until Anna's were drawn back to their son.

After another precious moment, she looked again at Duke. "Do you want to hold him?"

"If you're ready to give him up. I thought you'd never ask."

They transfered the baby naturally and gracefully, as if it were another dance they'd perfected long ago. "Mind his head," Anna whispered needlessly. Duke eased his son into the crook of his right arm and settled onto the side of the bed next to Anna. She sidled close to him, wincing again, hooked her hands around his biceps and rested her chin on his shoulder to look down at the physical embodiment of their love.

"Welcome to the world, lad," Duke said with barely constrained emotion. "Welcome to the Clan Lavery," he added, pulling the edge of the receiving blanket tighter around his son's sleeping form.

"We're really a family now," Anna said gratefully.

"We are. Well and truly," Duke assured her, turning his head to kiss her forehead.

And the two of them spent some quiet time reveling in the fulfillment of their dreams.

Still gazing at her newborn son, Anna mused, "I can't wait for Robin to meet him." She looked at Duke and said longingly, "Let's call Olin to bring her over."

"If you're sure you're up to it.…"

"I'm fine now. Really."

Duke was not entirely convinced, his worry for her still fresh and raw. Despite his anxiety, Anna had brought to their son's birth the same single-minded focus she relied on for any difficult assignment. For a change, even Duke himself was no distraction to her as she'd paced and rocked through the powerful contractions. He'd found himself amazed once again at such strength in a woman who looked so delicate. Finally, their son had been there, slippery and squalling as Dr. Collins had laid him on Anna's chest and coached Duke through the cutting of the umbilical cord. As the pediatric nurse had whisked off the babe to rub him dry and quickly confirm that he was as healthy as he sounded, Anna's eyes had fluttered shut, for what Duke at first thought was a well-deserved moment of rest. Until…

"Anna," Dr. Collins summoned. "Anna, stay with us."

"She's out," the OB nurse observed.

"Anna…? What's wrong with her?" Duke had demanded, his concern rising again as he watched the high color of exertion drain from his wife's face, leaving her a terrifying, ghostly white.

"Just a little bleeding," the doctor had tried to reassure. "It happens sometimes."

"Her pressure's dropping," warned the nurse. The woman deftly maneuvered Duke out of the way as she hung an IV bag.

"We need to get her uterus to contract to stop this bleeding," Dr. Collins said for Duke's benefit.

Long minutes had passed and Duke's panic had increased as Anna continued unconscious, the medical staff bustling around her, trying to staunch the rush of blood from her womb. So much blood, Duke had thought.

"It's still really boggy down here. Make sure there's an OR free in case we have to go in," Dr. Collins instructed the nurse, trying to sound matter-of-fact.

"Operate? Why would you need to operate? You can't stop the bleeding?" Desperation had begun to creep into Duke's voice.

"She's hemorrhaging," the doctor had admitted. "If we can't get it to stop, we could lose her. Hang another oxytocin, and a bag of O negative," she added, to the nurse.

Duke had gone limp against the wall behind him. "Anna. Please. You have to save her…." He could say no more, the fear was so acute. His mind had rushed ahead to the unthinkable: that fate could be so cruel, to grant him this longed-for child only in exchange for its mother. He would lose her, and Robert would take away Robin, and it would be just him and the tiny boy, clinging to each other through a lifetime of grief. He'd wanted to wail, just as, through the haze of his mind, he could hear his son doing.

And then finally, mercifully, Duke's prayers had been answered. The medications had worked, the bleeding had stopped, and Anna had come back to him. When the doctor had been certain that Anna was stable and out of danger, Duke had nearly wept with relief.

"Duke, I'm okay, really." Anna's voice brought him back to this precious present moment. "I'm tired, but I think we'd better get used to that," she chided with a smile.

And she did look well, Duke had to admit. Despite everything. She was the most resilient person he had ever known.

"Let's call Robin. Please," she said once more.

"Of course." Duke forced himself to relax, to smile at her. Then he looked again at their baby—and found that upon seeing that small, peaceful face he _was_ relaxed. He reached for the phone.

Twenty minutes later, Robin burst through the door, Olin trailing after her. "Mommy! Uncle Duke! The baby's here?"

"Now, what do you think?" Duke smiled at her.

"Come meet your little brother," Anna prompted.

Robin dashed to the bedside. "Oh, he's SO CUTE. Can I hold him?"

"Of course you may. He's been waiting for you," Anna said. "Here, come sit next to me."

Duke slid off the bed to make room, and handed the baby to Robin. "Gently now."

"Hey, Daddy-O, how you doin'?" Olin greeted Duke. "You proud papa now, huh? That's a handsome boy you got there."

"Thanks, Olin." Duke was beaming. "And thanks for bringing Robin over."

"Oh, no problemo. I'm happy to do it. I wanted to see the little dude myself. But I'll let you all get acquainted now. I've got some shopping to do. You call me when you want me to take Robin home, right?"

"Sure. Thanks again."

Duke turned back to watch Anna and Robin cooing over the baby.

"He's so little, Mommy. Look at his little hands!"

"I know. Can you believe you were once this small?"

"Really?"

"Yes. Smaller. He'll be tall like Duke, I think." She smiled up at her husband, who grinned back, enjoying the scene.

"Oh, Mommy, I wish Grandma were here. She would love him!"

"Yes, she would. Filomena was wonderful with babies," Anna replied wistfully. "I don't know what I would've done without her help when you were born."

"Uncle Duke?" Robin suddenly turned serious.

"What, luv?"

"I was thinking…maybe I shouldn't call you 'Uncle' anymore? I mean, the baby will call you 'Daddy,' right? And I don't want to confuse him."

"Come here," Duke told her, pulling a chair up to the bedside and settling in for a talk with his girl. "Give the baby to your mother for a minute and come sit with me."

Robin did as she was bid, going to perch on Duke's knee. "You must be happy that you and Mommy have a baby of your own now. Right?"

"Listen to me. We are a family. You, me, your mother, the baby. Olin. Even your father. All of us. The baby will understand that, because you'll help teach him. You're his big sister, and he's going to look up to you, and listen to you. So if you're not confused, he won't be either. So you call me whatever you like. Nothing's changed between you and I. You're my best girl, and you always will be. Do you understand that?"

"Yes, I understand," Robin assured him, relieved. "I love you, Uncle Duke."

Duke hugged her. "I love you too, sweetheart. So much. Nothing's ever gonna change that." He looked over her shoulder at Anna smiling gratefully at the two of them. "Now let's go see if Mummy needs help with your brother. Look, I think he's waking up…."

"It's about time!" Robin exclaimed. She jumped up to stand by the bed, Duke moving behind her, chuckling.

"Oh, I think he'll spend plenty of time awake. When the rest of us would rather be sleeping, most likely," Anna mused.

Preoccupied with the new arrival, none of them notices another arrival: Robert Scorpio coming through the hospital room door. He stopped in his tracks, feeling unexpected loneliness at the sight of the family tableau—the three dark heads bent over the small bundle, his daughter and her mother with the two people most central to their lives. This was what he'd missed, he thought. His daughter's infancy. An active fatherhood, with a wife—first Anna, then Holly…oh, Holly…at his side. But after a moment, he swept off the self-pity and entered the room in inimitable Scorpio fashion, crowing, "I hear congratulations are in order!"

"Daddy!" Robin ran to hug him.

"Hello, Robert," Duke said, in a mood to be truly welcoming. It would not last.

"Come see my brother!" Robin tugged at Robert's arm.

Anna handed the baby, now restless and beginning to squirm out of his blankets, to Duke, who laid him in the bassinette.

"So what's the little tyke's name?" Robert queried.

The baby started to whimper.

"He probably needs changing," Anna surmised.

"Oh, let me!" Robin volunteered eagerly. "Can I do it?"

"Well, we won't decline that offer," Duke commented, amused.

As Robin bustled around the baby, Robert stood behind her, continuing his monologue: "Duke Junior? D.J.?"

From the bed, Anna instructed, "Keep the nappy covering him…"

Robert was on a roll. "Earl, maybe. Viscount?"

Duke was suddenly feeling less hospitable. And the baby was in full-throated cry.

"The nappy, Robin," Anna reminded again. "Hold the diaper over him!"

"I've got it," Robert announced triumphantly. "Prince! That's it, right?" he shouted, determined to be heard over the baby's cries. For his trouble, he got hit in the shirtfront with a stream of brand-new-baby urine.

"Or maybe not," Robert observed, deflated.

"Sorry, Daddy! He didn't mean it!" Robin said, abashed but trying not to laugh.

"You can send me your laundry bill, Robert," Duke smirked, in better spirits again already. He grinned at Anna, who was giggling.

"His name is Joshua, Daddy," Robin offered by way of formal introduction. "Joshua Duncan Devane Lavery."

"You're joshin' me?" Robert punned. "Quite a moniker you've hung on the boy, Anna," he said sarcastically.

"Quite," Anna replied, as Duke lifted the dry but still fussy little Josh and handed him back to her. "And we quite like it, thank you very much." She gave Duke a conspiratorial wink. "And now, I think he wants feeding."

"Right," Robert said. "He'd better eat. He needs energy to carry around that name."

"Yes, so, we'll see you later then, Robert?" Anna suggested.

Duke looked at Scorpio pointedly.

"What?" Robert played dumb.

"Mommy needs to nurse Josh, Daddy," Robin piped up helpfully, not having any of the new parents' British reserve.

"Oh, right." Robert tried to defuse the awkwardness with yet another joke. "Well, it's not like that's anything I haven't seen before. Not the feeding maybe, but the br—"

Without waiting for the punch line, Duke clapped a hand on his shoulder and steered him to the door. "Thanks for stopping by, mate." With Robert safely deposited in the hallway, he turned to Robin. "We should give your mother some privacy as well. Shall we go have some lunch?"

"Can we get ice cream?" she asked hopefully.

"After you've eaten all your lunch." He turned to check in with Anna. "Will you be alright?"

"I think—shhh, shhh—" Anna adjusted some pillows and tried to comfort Joshua. "…we'll manage," she finished, not entirely confidently.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Duke raised his voice to be heard over the howling of the baby, who was now an impressive shade of aubergine.

"Actually, I'm starving. I'd love a good curry."

Duke smiled. Surely the return of her appetite must be a good sign. "I don't know that the cafeteria will be much help with that, but I'll see what I can do." He bent to kiss the angry baby on the top of his head. "Go easy on your mum. I'll be back soon." He kissed his wife as well, and then he and Robin went in search of decent Indian, leaving Anna and the little one to work out the logistics of their first lunch date.

"Hello, Laverys!" Robert bellowed as he and Katherine Delafield walked through the gate into Anna and Duke's backyard. Robin came running and flung herself at Robert, squealing, "Daddy!" He scooped his daughter up into his arms, squeezed her tight, and kissed her with a loud, "Mwah! How's my girl?"

Duke joined the group, smiling, "Hello, Robert," and shaking Scorpio's hand as Robin slid to the ground. "Katherine…" he continued warmly, kissing the lady's cheek. "Thank you both for coming."

"We wouldn't have missed it," Robert assured him.

"Yes, thank you for having us," Katherine agreed.

"Can I get you a drink?" Duke offered, ever the gracious host.

"You've got beer?" Robert asked.

"Of course. Katherine?"

"White wine would be lovely. Thank you."

"Can I talk to you, Robert, before we've got a crowd?" Duke asked as the two men walked toward the bar on the stone patio.

"I'll go say hi to Anna," Katherine excused herself, moving toward her friend, who from her seat at the patio table, where she cuddled baby Joshua, welcomed, "Hello, Robert."

"Hiya, luv," Robert nodded at Anna before asking Duke, "What's up? Everything alright?"

"Never better," Duke answered sincerely, watching Robin flit excitedly around the women like one of the butterflies fluttering among the heady summer blooms that marked the boundaries of the yard. He leant down to pull a bottle of beer out of a sweating metal tub of ice water. "It's just… You know, I'm very grateful that I get to play a part in your daughter's life." With a bottle opener, he uncapped the cold lager with a loud hiss. "Anna and I were wondering…if you'd be willing to return the favor, and be our son's godfather?" He handed Robert the drink.

"Well…" Robert cleared his throat, visibly moved. He took a quick swig of the beer to buy time to collect himself. "I'd be honored, mate."

"Thank you," Duke clapped him on the shoulder. "It means a lot to me that you'll look out for the lad. I appreciate it, Robert."

"What's all this, then?" Anna piped up, as Duke poured Katherine's drink and walked it over to her. "You two are looking awfully solemn. I thought this was a party?"

"Party? Did I hear someone say, 'Party'?" called Sean from the gate. Tiffany shoved past him and rushed in, gushing, "Where is that baby? You just let me at 'im," leaving Sean laughing in her wake. She sped over to Anna and then drew up short, her mouth falling open and her hands flying to her cheeks. "Oh, if he isn't the sweetest little dumplin' that ever drew flies!" she proclaimed of little Josh, bending over and pinching his tiny sock-clad toes. "I could just eat you up!"

Tiff's enthusiasm was contagious, and everyone present grinned stupidly. "Would you like to hold him, Tiffany?" Anna encouraged, rising from her chair.

"Hah! Does a coonhound snore?"

"I have no idea," Anna laughed.

"Yes! Yes! Of course, I wanna hold him! Give him here." Tiff took Josh from Anna's arms, cradled him, and began to sway. "Lookit him, Sean. Just look…."

"Yep, that's a baby, alright," Sean grinned.

"Oh, Sean, doesn't it just make you want one? Just a little bit?"

"Um…well…I don't know about that, sweetheart…" Sean stammered.

"Sean!" Tiff scolded.

"Somebody want to help me out here?" Sean pleaded, looking to the men for rescue.

"You're on your own, mate," Robert grinned broadly.

"The lady may have a point, Sean," observed Duke, beaming with paternal pride.

"Thanks a lot, fellas," Sean said sarcastically. "Honey, how 'bout we discuss this later?" He muttered, "Much later."

"Oh, we will, Sean. Don't you worry, we will," Tiff vowed.

"How 'bout you, eh?"Anna said quietly, nudging Katherine's arm with her elbow. "Someday? Maybe?" She looked meaningfully in Robert's direction.

"Well, I don't know," Katherine said thoughtfully. "I've never really thought about it, much. I mean, with my rehearsals, and touring…. I don't know how you do it all…. Isn't it difficult?"

"Oh, but it's so worth it! Just you wait—you'll see."

"Um, Tiffany?" Robin interjected. "I think Mommy and Duke have a question for you. About Josh. Don't you, guys?" she prompted.

"For me?" Tiff cooed at the baby, without even looking at Robin.

"Why, yes, of course we do," Anna took the bait, and Duke sidled close to her and put an arm around her waist. "We were wondering if you would be Joshua's godmother."

"Yeah!" Robin enthused. "You know, since Sean is one of my godfathers. Then we'll all be like family!"

"Oh, I would love that!" Tiff raved. "Love it! Love it, love it, love it!" she reinforced tearily. "Thank ya'll so much."

"Well, that's settled, then," Duke confirmed, clapping his hands together. "Who else needs a drink?"

"Uh, I'll take a double." Sean raised an index finger.

"Of?"

"The strongest stuff you've got."

"Is that a challenge?" Duke raised his eyebrows and smiled widely. "Can I get you something, darling?" he asked his wife. "An iced tea?"

"That'd be wonderful. Thanks." Anna pecked him warmly on the lips.

Some hours later, the Laverys' garden was filled with friends mingling and laughing in the twilight. Joshua was being passed amongst a gaggle of women: Bobbi, Terri, Felicia, Simone, and Monica. Duke and Anna stood with another group, Anna leaning tiredly back against Duke's chest as they conversed with Robert, Katherine, Sean, Tiff, Angel, Tom, Patrick, and Alan.

"Your boy's pretty popular with the ladies," Robert teased.

"Hm, like father, like son, isn't that what they say?" Anna said, twisting her head around to smile up at Duke fondly, as she reached up and stroked his cheek.

"Well, I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," Duke demurred with mock innocence. "Are there other women here? Because I've only got eyes for one."

The gathered men let out a collective groan.

"Well, aren't you sweet?" Anna flirted. "Our lovely guests whom you've just insulted might not agree…."

"I don't have to live with them, do I?"

"No," Anna laughed. "No, you don't."

The banter was interrupted by a loud cry from the little guest of honor.

"I'd best get him to bed," Anna observed with almost relieved exhaustion. "Thank you all for coming," she told the huddle before going to retrieve her tiny tyrant.

A chorus of "'Night, Anna. Thanks," followed her over to the ladies.

"I'm sorry to tear him away, but I'm afraid it's someone's bedtime," Anna told her friends. Bobbi, who held Joshua up against her shoulder, bouncing him and shushing him to no avail, relinquished him to his mother.

"It's been a lovely party, Anna," Monica offered. "Lila asked me to give you her congratulations, as well. I know she would love to meet Joshua, if you wouldn't mind bringing him to the house sometime?"

"Not at all," Anna promised. "I'd love to see her as well. Please tell her I'll stop by. Can you say, 'Nightie-night,' Joshua?" she prompted the baby, kissing his bawling little head.

Joshua screamed all the louder, and Anna smiled in chagrin. "Goodnight, all," she said one last time, before heading into the house.

Duke moved through his darkened house listening to the crickets chirp their own goodnights as the last guests directed their cars off his block. He hummed quietly to himself, pleased with his apparently successful party. Passing Robin's room, he poked his head in. "Goodnight, luv. Don't forget to brush your teeth, hmm? And lights out soon," he said to his daughter, who sat at her desk writing in her diary. "Ten minutes, okay?"

"'kay. I brushed 'em. 'Night, Uncle Duke. Love you."

"I love you, too, sweetheart. See you in the morning."

Duke closed Robin's bedroom door as he left, and then stopped again at the next door, which was only a few inches ajar, and quietly swung it open. Inside, bathed in the warm, dim glow of a nightlight, Anna sat asleep in a rocking chair, the baby cradled in her arms. Duke silently crept into the nursery to watch them, his heart filled nearly to bursting with love. His Anna was as lovely as ever, he thought, even with the dark shadow of exhaustion underlining her eyes. He stood over her and tenderly tucked behind her ear a stray strand of her hair, feeling the dull ache of weeks of deferred desire as she stirred at his touch. Her movement began to rouse the baby, whose head rested against her breast, just below the unbuttoned neckline of her white woven cotton pajamas. Duke's eyes roamed over Anna's figure and then met Joshua's as the baby blinked himself awake with a wide-mouthed yawn. "Lucky lad…," he whispered to his son, feeling infinitely fortunate himself, for not only did he have this perfect, healthy little boy, but his wife was more completely his than ever. This child, Duke felt, meant that Robert Scorpio no longer had any claim to Anna. No more would Duke worry that Robin was so powerful a link that his own love for Anna might be found wanting. He finally felt free of old, irrational jealousies, confident that Anna was bound to him now in every way that mattered—by will, by love, and by blood. It was this newfound certainty that had prompted him to ask Scorpio to be a godparent. It was easy to be magnanimous now that he knew he'd won, once and for always.

Joshua began to whimper and squirm in Anna's arms, and Duke hushed him. "Shhh," he soothed, bending to slip a hand beneath the baby's head and another beneath his bottom. "Let your mummy sleep." He gathered Joshua to his chest and gently kissed Anna's forehead before he straightened up. "Sweet dreams, luv." Then he crossed to the door, whispering to the babe, "We'll have a story. Your sister likes one about a dragon. Would you like that?"

A few hours later, as one day slipped silently into the next, Anna woke stiff and disoriented in the rocker. She stretched her neck and spine painfully, and rubbed at her eyes. Then she heaved herself from the chair, and went to look into the crib. Finding it empty, she left the room as barely more than a somnambulist.

She entered the master bedroom to see Duke stretched out asleep on the bed, still dressed as he'd been for the previous evening's party. Joshua was curled up facedown on his father's chest, little legs pulled up under his tummy and tiny lips pursed. Duke's hand tenderly but firmly supported the baby's body, nestling around his little bottom; and Joshua was rocked in his slumber by the steady rising and falling of Duke's chest as he breathed.

Anna's emotions had been constantly close to the surface ever since the baby's birth, and now the flood of love that she felt brought tears to her eyes. She could not recall ever having seen anything so beautiful as this sleeping man, his jaw shaded by stubble, holding the gorgeous child he'd given her.

Joshua's mouth made a sucking motion and he began to uncurl his little body, extending his legs and arms, as he caught the scent of his mother. Anna felt the tingling in her hardened breasts, like an electric current, that signaled her milk letting down for the baby. She walked around the foot of the bed and slid under the sheet on her side. She carefully lifted Joshua from Duke's body, and the baby gave a sharp, ear-splitting wail that stopped abruptly as he quickly latched onto his mother and began to suckle hungrily. Anna closed her eyes and slid down in the bed, exhaling deeply in relief and fatigue.

"Hey," she heard Duke say sleepily beside her.

She opened her eyes and turned to look at him, smiling, "Hey. I'm sorry we woke you."

"That's alright. I wanted to see you. It was a good party, eh?"

"Lovely. Everyone seemed to have a good time. I'm not much of a hostess, though—turning in early."

"Everyone understood." He gazed down at Joshua. "He's growing fast. Before we know it, he'll be as big as Robin. And she'll be grown, with a baby of her own, maybe."

"Oh, don't say that. I want to enjoy every minute. Well, the ones I can stay awake for."

"You're right. We're lucky, aren't we? To have two brilliant, healthy children."

"And each other."

"Definitely that. I have to say…I'm starting to miss being the one who wakes you in the middle of the night."

"I know. I miss that too. Soon, right? Like you said, he's growing. Soon he'll sleep through the night. And take naps. Lots of naps."

"Promise?"

"Come here."

Duke leaned toward Anna, and with the one hand that was not wrapped around the baby, she pulled Duke's face toward hers and kissed him in a passionate pledge. When their lips finally parted, he inclined his head against hers, and she whispered, "I swear it."

"I can be patient then. A little longer. You're worth waiting for, you know."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Duke looked down fondly at the baby again. "Is he asleep again yet?"

"Just. I'll take him to the nursery." Anna began to demurely rearrange her nightdress with her free hand.

"Let me. You get some rest." Duke kissed her gently.

"Okay," she said, passing Joshua to him. Then she sank into the pillows with a grateful sigh as Duke took the baby to his crib.

Joshua Duncan Devane Lavery, all of 11 months old, clung with each little fist to one of his big sister's thumbs in the Lavery family's backyard. The early summer sun glinted off his thick dark hair that fell in waves that were not quite curls, and he squinted his green-flecked hazel eyes against its glare. Bending over him as he took toddling steps with the support of her hands, Robin urged, "Go ahead, Josh. Walk to Mom."

Just a few feet in front of him, Anna squatted in the grass, her arms extended toward her son. "Come on, Joshua. You can do it, darling. Let go of Robin and walk to Mummy." She wiggled her fingers toward herself in a c'mere gesture to encourage him.

Duke sat in a patio chair, nursing a beer and watching the proceedings with a profound sense of gratitude and good fortune. How different their lives could have been, he thought, remembering a time when it was him that Anna was coaxing to take a few halting steps to her.

[I]Video Flashback[/]

.com/watch?v=U7bRzToBrn8

He would never take a moment of this life for granted, and he would be forever grateful for all he had: his health, his freedom, his Anna, his little lady, and now this bouncing bairn who was so quickly growing into a fine lad.

"Go, Josh," Robin said again, and pulled her hands from the child's grasp. Before he knew what he was doing, Joshua was walking on his own, into his mother's waiting arms. As soon as he realized it, he plopped down onto his diapered bum in the grass.

"Yay, Josh!" Robin squealed. "You did it, Joshie! He did it, Mom!"

Joshua clambered back up to his feet with the support of Anna's arms, showing off his four teeth in the proud smile on his face. "Mumma."

Anna embraced her baby, burying her face in his hair to smell his sweet little head and giving him a kiss. "You walked, Joshua. All by yourself. Mwah! My big boy."

"Did you see him, Duke?" Robin gushed. "Did you see him walk?"

"I did," Duke assured her, joining his family. "Well done, lad," he beamed, ruffling the child's hair.

Anna rose to her feet, holding Joshua on her hip, and Duke kissed her cheek. "I can't believe he's almost a year old already," Anna mused. "It seems like just yesterday that he was born." The memory of that day was a cherished one.

_[I]"You're progressing just fine," Dr. Collins said, pulling off a latex glove. "In another few hours, you should be meeting your son," she smiled._

_"Thank you, Doctor," Anna smiled back, pushing down her hospital gown over her knees and shifting up on the bed. "Help me?" she said to Duke, looking up at him where he stood at the head of the bed, as she moved awkwardly, hauling her enormous swollen belly, to get out of bed and to her feet. He put out one arm for her to grasp for leverage and wrapped his other around her shoulder to assist her._

_"I'll be back in a while to check on you," the doctor said as she moved toward the door._

_"You're leaving?" Duke looked at her in surprised apprehension, as he helped Anna slide her feet to the floor._

_"There's nothing for me to do here," Dr. Collins reassured him. "You've got a strong, healthy wife and a strong, healthy baby. We just need to wait for nature to take its course. You're got the call button for the nurse, if you need anything. Don't hesitate to use it."_

_"We won't," Anna promised. "It'll be alright," she told Duke. "I've done this before, you know."_

_"Yeah," he acknowledged, looking at her in nervous admiration. "Well, I'm glad one of us has."_

_So far, this was nothing like Robin's birth, Anna admitted to herself gratefully. Having Duke with her made all the difference. When he'd gotten home from the club at 1:30 a.m., she'd already been having contractions for several hours, but she'd said nothing, wanting him to get at least some rest. She'd slept fitfully, the babe kicking in her belly between pains, until 3:30, when she'd risen and gotten into a hot shower, counting on the streaming water to refresh her and take the edge off. The sound of the running shower had roused Duke, who'd stumbled blearily into the bathroom mumbling, "Anna?"_

_"Wake Olin, will you, and tell her we're going to General Hospital?" Anna had instructed, turning off the water and gripping hard to the top of the shower door as another contraction rippled through her._

_"Is everything alright?" Duke had asked, shocked fully awake, and frightened._

_"Everything's great," Anna had smiled. "We're going to have a baby, silly."_

_Yes, how different this was than with Robin._

_She remembered how frightened she'd been then, with the midwives telling her, so far as she could understand with her rudimentary Italian, that it was perfectly normal for a first baby to take so long. She hadn't known how that could be possible, when the agony had seemed to go on forever. She'd still been so weak, barely recovered from the injuries she'd sustained in that last, fateful mission, and she did not have the strength to do this, alone, she'd thought. "I can't!" she remembered sobbing as a pain ripped through her. "I can't do this! I want Robert!"_

_"No, cara mia!" Filomena had reprimanded her, gripping her hand tightly. "You no need Roberto. You do this, bambina!" Signore Scorpio had fallen dramatically from Signorina Soltini's good graces. What kind of a man, Filomena had thought, abandoned a young bride carrying his child? Anna had not told her what had caused the rift-had simply insisted it was all her own fault and Robert bore no blame. But the man had taken vows, Filomena thought, and he had broken them. Young women made mistakes, she well knew-it was what they did-and if Dio Mio could forgive Anna, Roberto should not have been above doing so._

_Anna would be forever indebted to Filomena, she thought, for getting her through that day and all the others that followed, when she'd been too depressed and exhausted to tend to the incessant needs of howling newborn Robin. But this was so much better-this was the way things were supposed to be, she thought, looking lovingly at Duke's careworn face._

_"Mmmmpphhhh," she moaned, as another contraction came on suddenly, much sooner than she'd expected. She pressed her forehead against Duke's chest, gripped his shoulders tightly, and swayed on her feet in front of him, rocking her hips from side to side. Duke stood firm for her, rubbed her back, and kissed the top of her head, soothing, "Shhh..."_

_When she finally relaxed and stood upright again, Duke tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear and prompted, "Are you sure you don't want something for the pain?"_

_"No," she shook her head. "I'm okay, really." And it was true, she thought. Yes, it hurt, but it wasn't like with Robin: She wasn't frightened; she wasn't fighting it. "You're all the medicine I need."_

_"Well, then, do you think I could get something?" Duke said half-jokingly. Watching her in pain was fraying his nerves, and he was beginning to see the appeal of pacing in a waiting room with a box of cigars._

_"Hm, no. You're tough. I know you can handle it," she smiled at him. And then grimaced as another contraction gripped her. She began to pace the room, unable to speak, and stopped when she reached the wall, leaning her head against it and swaying again. Duke moved to massage the small of her back, needing to do something to comfort her, and she waved him off, swatting blindly at his arm and moaning, "Noooo." Oh, the pain was not stopping this time, she thought desperately-it should have stopped by now. And then the nature of it changed: She felt an unbearable pressure and an overpowering urge to push, and she gave in to it, bearing down with all her strength. When the sensation finally, mercifully, let up, she looked at Duke and panted, "Oh, get a doctor. Get a doctor, quick!"_

_Duke was momentarily paralyzed with panic. "What is it?"_

_"The baby's coming. He's coming [I]now[/I]!"_

_Duke grabbed the call button and pressed it repeatedly, then dashed to the door, flung it open, and shouted, "Get-Doc-get in here!" _

_Dr. Collins came leisurely into the room, bringing an aura of calm with her, and asking, "How are we doing?" Anna had waddled over to the bed and was leaning over the mattress, her fingers digging into it and her face screwed up with the effort of pushing along with the overwhelming force that was moving through her. Duke rubbed his furrowed forehead and raked his hand back through his hair, watching Anna helplessly. "Okay, I see how we're doing," Dr. Collins observed._

_The contraction eased up, and Anna looked up at the doctor and pleaded, "I have to push. I need to…."_

"_Mr. Lavery, do you want to help her into the bed there?" Dr. Collins suggested, completely unruffled._

_As Duke did as he was directed, a nurse came into the room wearing a knowing smile and began to break down the end of the bed for the delivery, while the doctor washed her hands and pulled on a fresh pair of gloves. "Feet up here," Dr. Collins instructed Anna, tapping the stirrups, "and slide way down to the edge, Anna. Atta girl. Yeah, this little one is anxious to meet you two. Good girl, Anna. Strong, steady push," she encouraged, seeing Anna grimacing and straining with all of her might. "Dad, help her sit up more—that's good," she guided, prompting Duke to brace his arms against Anna's back. "Okay, relax, Anna…. Breathe deep between contractions…. Good, good…. You're almost there…. Ready to try again? Pu-u-u-usssshhhh…."_

"_Push, Anna," Duke whispered into his wife's hair, desperately wishing for this to be over soon for her sake and the baby's and even his own-he'd never felt such a combination of anxiety and uselessness and dread and excitement in all his life._

_Anna was silently shaking with focused concentration, and then panting, trying to catch her breath. She wanted to be done with this. "How much more?" she begged Dr. Collins._

"_He's right here, Anna," the doctor promised. "A couple good pushes. Go, go, go, go. Don't stop. A little more. Good…. Now relax…. And again…. Push…. Slo-o-o-owly…. Here it comes…. Here's the head…. Look at the dark hair," she smiled._

_Anna sobbed, and Duke blanched. The nurse, holding Anna's thigh, looked at him and thought there was a good chance she was about to end up with another patient—one passed out on the floor. She whispered, "You okay? Maybe concentrate on your wife…."_

_He closed his eyes and kissed the top of Anna's head, hearing Dr. Collins say, "One more, Anna. Good, good, good. Here he is. Want to look at your son, Duke?"_

_Anna was crying, slumped back against Duke's arms with exhaustion and relief that it was over, and that their baby was here, safe. They both looked in awe at the bloody, messy babe that the doctor laid on Anna's chest, a healthy boy howling in fury at having been violently evicted from his warm, cozy home. "Oh!" Anna sobbed. "Shhh. It's alright," she crooned, wrapping her arms around her son. "You're alright. Mummy's here."_

"_Look at him…." Duke sniffled. "Oh, Anna. You are amazing. I love you…." He kissed her hair again and again._

"_I love you too. I love you both." Anna turned her face up to Duke's for a proper kiss._

"_D o you want to cut the cord, Dad?" the doctor asked, offering a pair of surgical scissors. "Right here. Squeeze real hard."_

_His hand shaking slightly, Duke managed the operation that was not as delicate as he'd expected. The doctor took the instrument from him, and he kissed Anna again._

"_Let's get him cleaned up a little, and checked out," the nurse said, reaching for the baby with a warm receiving blanket. Anna reluctantly relinquished her son, and then slumped back against the bed, her eyes slowly closing as she struggled to watch the nurse vigorously rubbing the still screaming baby and laying him on a scale. She felt so drained, she thought weakly, feeling Duke's lips against her head again. She didn't hear him as he said, "Anna?"[/I]_

"Yeah, time flies," Duke agreed, rubbing Joshua's back as the baby rested his head on Anna's shoulder sleepily. It was getting on toward naptime, and he'd had a busy day.

"Mom, can I go to Marci's?" Robin interjected. As much as she loved her baby brother, Robin, too, was growing up quickly, and spending more and more time with her own friends and interests.

"Hm? Oh, yes, you may. Be home for dinner."

"Yep. Thanks," Robin said as she went back into the house to call her friend and retrieve her things.

"Have you thought….?" Anna began to ask Duke quietly, swaying from side to side as she rocked Joshua to sleep. "Would you like to have another one?" She kissed the top of Joshua's head.

Duke frowned. "I don't know, Anna," he said, rubbing the baby's back. He shook his head slowly. "I don't think so."

Anna looked at him in mild surprise and dismay. "But…I thought you wanted several children," she said. "A sibling, for Joshua. A playmate for him…."

Duke's brow furrowed. He hated that she was disappointed. He took a deep breath. "When Joshua was born," he explained, "it was one of the happiest days of my life. And also one of the most awful." He cradled Anna's face in his hand and caressed her cheekbone with his thumb. "I almost lost you. You've no idea how terrifying that was."

"But I'm here," Anna reassured him. "I'm fine. There's no reason to think that would happen again…. We could talk to Dr. Collins. See what she thinks."

"Talk to the doctor," Duke agreed. "But I still think…I'd rather not risk it, Anna. I can't. Our son needs you. Robin needs you. And heaven knows, I need you. We're very lucky you know. We have each other, and two beautiful children. A girl and a boy. 'A rich man's family,' my mother used to call that. And I feel like the richest man in the world. I'd like to think my mum would be proud. I feel like it would be…tempting fate, to ask for anything more."

"And what about what [I]I[/I] want?" Anna asked, quietly angry.

"What [I]do[/I] you want?" he asked sincerely. "You've been happy to get back to work, huh? I've seen how torn you are, between your job and this little one. D'you think another child would make that any easier?"

Anna was still angry-perhaps more so, because he had a point. "What about your job?" she accused. "You're his father. Why is it always a mother being made to feel conflicted?"

"There's another reason I'm lucky: the club-I set my own hours. But I still miss so much. I know that. Like, telling him his bedtime story." He looked fondly at the baby, with a wistful smile as he stroked the child's hair. "Listening to Robin tell about her day, at supper. It's selfish, maybe, but I can't imagine missing twice as much, with another child." He moved his eyes to Anna's face and saw a faint glint of tears in her eyes. "Your happiness is the most important thing in the world to me, you know that. I want to give you the world. Let's just…think about it. Very carefully. Before we make any decisions?"

"Yeah, we'll think," Anna conceded.

"For now, how about we take this babby here and put him down for his nap? And then, maybe you and I could have a little rest of our own? Adjourn to the bedroom? Robin's out of the house, you know…." He raised an eyebrow at her hopefully.

Anna smiled at him in spite of herself. She never could stay angry with him for long, especially not when he appealed to her passionate nature. "You [I]are[/I] a lucky man you know," she reminded him, turning to enter the house.

He kissed her ear from behind as he followed her. "Oh, I know, believe me."

Duke & Joshua go fishing, in which Duke reveals that the reason fishing is so important to him is because of its significance in his relationship with his father, Duncan. Even after his father became paralyzed, it was something the two of them could do together and it was as if the accident had never happened. They could sit together by the lake, talking—or, more often, not talking—and it didn't matter that his father's legs didn't work or that he could no longer do the manual labor that had defined his life.


End file.
